Searching
by SheMarauder
Summary: (Sequel to What Just Happened?) David and Murtagh have been captured to be brought to the Empire, but Aquila won't let that happen. Follow David and Murtagh in their search through the empire.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>The day after Eragon woke up was when Ajihad had come to both David and Murtagh for help in searching for any run away Urgals still in the tunnels. With no reason to decline they accepted.<p>

When they met back up with Ajihad David only realized the consequences of his agreement when he saw who their search party was made up of. There was a total of twenty people. Ten men and ten dwarves. Five of the men consisted of Ajihad, David, Murtagh…and the Twins.

When David saw the twins he wanted to turn around and walk the other way. He knew that when they came back from looking through the tunnels they were going to be ambushed, and Murtagh was going to be kidnapped.

But he didn't turn away. He accompanied the group into the darkness of the tunnels. He wasn't going to let Murtagh be taken to the Empire to be used as a pawn in Galbatorix's game.

There search through the tunnels was disappointing. They didn't find any Urgals so they decided to return to Farthen Dûr.

When going back up to the surface David kept Murtagh in the back of the party. Murtagh set questioning eyes onto David. David silently unsheathed his swords and murmured, "Be ready." Murtagh's eyes became serious as he unsheathed his own sword.

They exited the tunnel and David strained his ears in hopes of hearing any movement behind him. His efforts paid off when he heard scuffling sounds come from behind them.

Swarming the tunnel entrance was about two dozen Urgals. The Urgals quickly surrounded the group and began their attack. The battle was going well at first until a strange mist surrounded the fighters. In the confusion David was suddenly grabbed from behind. One bulky arm wrapped around his stomach, pinning his arms to his sides, while a hand clamped over his mouth. _It's just like in Gil'ead._

The fog cleared and David saw that Murtagh was in a similar position. The Urgals then rushed against their group. David was forced to watch as Ajihad and the rest of their force was killed. No amount of struggling could loosen the iron grip from aroun his waist.

The Urgals quickly escaped back into the tunnel, the Twins in the lead.

_Aquila, do you know where we are?_

_I can see you, yes._

_Follow us, and when we leave the tunnel I want you to tear those Twins to shreds._

_With pleasure. _Her voice was ferocious.

Both David and Murtagh were suddenly dropped. They landed on the dirt covered ground of the tunnel, and by Murtagh's a cry of pain David could only assume he had broken or sprained something.

David looked into the Twins' eyes defiantly, "You bastards—" his head whipped to the side. A sharp crack resonating through the tunnel from the force of Thing 1's slap. Bringing his hand to his face David felt blood trickling down his chin.

Thing 2 untied the strap that he wore to hide his ears and used it to wipe the blood from his chin before throwing it off somewhere into the tunnel. The Urgal behind him grunted before its hand grasped his hair and pulled him off of his feet. David cried out in pain, kicking his feet out in the hopes of hitting something. He was satisfied when his foot connected with an object that grunted in pain.

He was dropped back onto the floor and received a swift kick to the ribs. A sharp snap and the following told him that one, maybe two, ribs had been broken. _Damn_.

If the sounds next to him were anything to go by, David would guess that Murtagh was receiving the same treatment.

Hearing a sword being unsheathed David saw Thing 1 looking down at him with a dagger hanging loosely in his hand. Two Urgals held both his hands and legs down while Thing 1 stood over him. The Twin pulled a piece of cloth from his hand and began stuffing it into David's mouth. With a sharp snap David bit the Thing's hand.

Thing 1 drew his hand back with a hiss. "I'm going to enjoy this. I would have enjoyed it more if I could hear your pain filled yells, but we don't want to attract anyone's attention do we?"

_Dear God what is he gonna do rape me?_

The Twin must have seen his worry because he let out a vicious laugh before raising the dagger and stabbing it into his right shoulder. The pain was blinding. He screamed, but with the cloth in his mouth it was effectively muffled.

The Thing grinned down at him wickedly before taking the dagger and bringing it to the corner of his left eye at his temple. He slowly dragged the blade to the bottom of his chin. David squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to keep the tears of pain from spilling out of his eyes.

He felt Aquila's growing anger at the Twins actions.

_I will rip them! Burn them!_

_And I will enjoy every second of it my dear._

The Twin moved the dagger towards his left arm. David turned his head to watch as the blade hovered over his bicep before it pierced through his sleeve. Thing 1 dragged the blade down the length of his arm, stopping at his wrist.

The pain and blood loss made David light headed. He barely noticed that his leather shirt was being torn off. When he looked at his bare chest he saw a bruise start to form over his rib cage from where he had been kicked. When he looked back up Thing 1 swiftly punched him in the right eye. David was only thankful he didn't hit the left eye.

The cloth was removed from his mouth and David was thrown over an Urgals shoulder. The pain in his ribs startled a sharp scream to come from David.

"Stop!" The hissed command came from the Twins. Everything in the tunnel became still. The only thing that could be heard was the echo of David's scream. Their was a sigh of relief from the twins before they heard something further down the tunnel. It sounded like running.

David casted his mind out and found a mind so fast and exotic he tried to recoil, but the conscious latched onto his. _Who are you?!_

_Arya? David felt relieved._

_David! Hold on, I am coming._ Her voice was urgent, and even a little distressed.

David tried to maintain contact, but the Urgals had started to run through the tunnels. The movements jostled his ribs and caused pain to shoot through his body, he was unable to concentrate on keeping contact with Arya. David wondered why the Urgals footsteps were silent, he assumed the Twins had something to do with it.

He watched the tunnel behind them in hopes of catching any signs of Arya. He was not surprised when he never saw her.

They continued running through the tunnels for what must have been hours. David gave up any struggle, to pained to move. Murtagh wasn't much better. David looked over at Murtagh and touched his mind. Murtagh opened his closed eyes and looked at David as if to ask if it was him. David nodded.

_All will be well Murtagh._ He felt Murtagh's doubt.

_Trust me. Have I ever been wrong before?_ Murtagh had no answer for that, but he was still doubtful.

David craned his neck to look behind him. He was rewarded with a stream of sunlight against his face.

_We're coming Aquila._

_I am waiting._

The group of Urgals broke out of the tunnel and into the sunlight. They kept running until the Twins held their hands up for them to stop. They seemed to be in some kind of abandoned city. This must be where all the Urgals had grouped up before they attacked the Varden.

The Twins seemed to be looking for something, their faces were full of confusion. They turned to the Urgals, "Drop them."

The Urgal holding Murtagh dropped him like a sack. But David's set him down rather gently. He decided not to comment on it.

The twins were looking at the Urgals, "Where are the horses?"

The Urgals had no time to reply, for a deafening roar sounded through the city. The Twins eyes widened. The Urgals shuffled with unease.

Another roar sounded, only this time much closer, and right above them.

They all looked up in frightened shock. Except for David. He looked up in relief, soon turning into admiration. It has been a year since he's seen Aquila and he could see how much she has changed.

The only real difference was her size. Over the past year she seemed to have grown about another two meters. Her shoulder now stood about 9 meters from the ground. Everything else was the same. Her scales still shone a brilliant Aqua blue color, the tips covered in a mint green color. The spikes along her jaw and lined upon her back were the same green color, along with her claws.

She landed in front of their group with a snarl. Her eyes were fixed upon the Twins as she let out another deafening roar. Everybody was either too shocked or scared to move. Feeling a touch on his conscious David looked at Murtagh and let him into his mind _I told you we would be okay._

Murtagh shook his head _I will never doubt you again._

David looked up at Aquila. His words were spoken softly, "Get them."

She lunged forward and snapped one of the Twins into her jaws. She bit down swung her head to the side, throwing the twin far into the city. She turned back to the other twin and let out a sharp growl. That was all it took to make him faint.

David tried to crawl forward but one of the Urgals behind him stopped him. Aquila took a menacing step towards them and grasped the Twin between her claws before taking off into the sky.

When she was, maybe twenty stories high, she dropped the Twin. They all watched as his body fall and heard the horrible crunch of bones breaking when he hit the ground.

Twisting in the air Aquila dove towards the group, her maw was open with blue green flames shooting down and incinerating most of the Urgals. She could not burn the ones right behind David and Mirtagh without risking burning them.

She landed over the burning bodies an swiped her paw at the remaining Urgals. The force sent them all flying far into the depths of the city. All that remained was David, Murtagh, and Aquila.

David let out a happy whoop and ran up to Aquila. He climbed up to her back and hugged her around the neck. Aquila let out a happy roar and took off into the sky. She leveled off before nose diving back towards the ground. They were feet from crashing when Aquila snapped out her winds and glided over to where Murtagh was sitting, watching them with a mixture of shock, awe, and amazement.

"You're a dragon rider?" Murtagh began walking up to Aquila with caution.

"Yeah," He nodded his head at Aquila, "This is Aquila."

Aquila snorted and brought her head around to inspect Murtagh with one of her eyes.

_He is acceptable._

David grinned down at Murtagh, "She likes you."

Murtagh seemed relieved with the news. He lifted his hand and held it out towards Aquila's snout. He looked at her with apprehension, "May I?" Aquila answered by pressing her nose into his hand.

David smiled at the sight before clapping his hands. Aquila raised her head from Murtagh's hand and stretched out her neck.

David slid down her side, his landing jarred his already-in-pain ribs. He hissed in pain and let himself lean back against Aquila. He brought his hand up to his right shoulder and used his magic to heal where the Twin had stabbed him, before moving his onto his left arm and healing the cut from shoulder to wrist. He let out a sigh of relief before touching his face and healing the cut from his eye to chin, then healing the black eye that formed from where the Twin had punched him.

He looked at his ribs and gently prodded, quickly stopping when the pain was too much. Feeling his energy he knew he had enough to fix it and then he could fix Murtagh. Thinking of the ancient language words he knew he hovered his left hand over his chest and felt the ribs snap back into place. He clenched his jaws from the pain, but he didn't stop the magic until the bruise on his chest went away as well.

When he looked at Murtagh he saw him looking at him with amazement. "Your turn."

He quickly healed Murtagh's wounds, only pausing when he found Murtagh's broken ankle. He looked up at Murtagh, "This will hurt." Doing the same as what he did with his ribs David watched as Murtagh's ankle snapped back into place. Murtagh made no noise but his face was screwed up in pain.

"Alright you or fine, but I would take it easy on the ankle for the next few days." Murtagh nodded.

"So now what?"

David looked at Aquila, "Well, you can't ride Aquila because she doesn't have a saddle."

"By the looks of things you don't ride her with a saddle either." Murtagh pointed out.

"Well I have the pants for it. If you rode on her with just those cotton pants your legs would be rubbed raw until they bled."

"Alright so what are we going to do walk?"

David looked at the city around him, "Nope." He murmured.

"Súndavar, eom eka." This time there was no wait as he watched the shadows crawl towards them. He directed them onto Aquila's back, thinking of what Saphira's saddle had looked like and shaping the shadows to into the same thing.

The shadows eventually settled and David's efforts were rewarded by a pure black saddle now resting upon Aquila's back.

"Now Aquila, I don't have any horses to ride with. Just you and me. And Murtagh of course."

David climbed up onto her back without a problem. Used to having to climb up onto her back. Murtagh on the other hand was a different story. He didn't even try.

David rolled his eyes, "Aquila can you help him somehow."

She brought her tail up in front of Murtagh and waited until he grabbed onto it before lifting him off the ground and setting him on the saddle behind David.

David grasped the spike in front of him and he looked over his shoulder at Murtagh, "Better hold on tight buddy!"

Murtagh had just enough time to wrap his arms around David waist before Aquila shot into the air. Murtagh's screams of excitement and terror were drowned out by the howling wind.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>Leisurely flying through the air David and Aquila basked in the other presence. Happy that their year of being separated was over.<p>

Feeling a tap on his shoulder David turned in the saddle to face Murtagh. "Are you alright back there?"

"I'm fine. I just want to ask you some things."

David nodded and turned his body around so him and Murtagh were facing each other in the saddle. Sitting Indian style David looked at Murtagh expectantly, "What did you want to ask?"

"How old exactly is Aquila? Compares to Saphira, Aquila is much larger. With Saphira I could beget my hands onto her back and I could hoist myself up, but with Aquila she's easily twice my height."

"She's eleven."

Murtagh stared at David with accusing eyes, "You mean this entire time you were a dragon rider?"

David removed his fingerless leather glove, showing the gedwëy ignasia sitting innocently upon his left palm. "Yes, I am a dragon rider."

"Where have you been all this time then? Hiding?"

Aquila growled low in her throat. Setting a calming hand on her shoulder David said, "Waiting. We have been waiting for when our presence would be needed most."

"Then where were you when we were running for our lives from the Urgals? When we needed to get through the dry heat of the Hadarac Desert?"

"Would it really have made that much of a difference if Aquila had shown herself?"

"Yes!" Cried Murtagh, "She could have helped us across the Desert, or against the Urgals. I wouldn't be surprised if there were times where she could have come to help you before I ever met you guys."

"Yes, there were times Aquila could have come to help us. But if she was ever found then we would have been put into even greater danger."

"How?"

"Because Aquila's existence was unknown—and I'm pretty sure it still is—then if she was seen along with Saphira then Galbatorix may have become desperate enough to come find us himself because instead of just one free rider there are two. Besides," David rested his back against Aquila's spikes, "I couldn't just come out and say 'Hey guys guess what? I'm a dragon rider!' That would have been an interesting conversation."

Murtagh hummed in thought. They looked down and saw that they were somewhere in the Hadarac Desert. "It would have been nice if we known though." Murtagh spoke softly, "It would have made traveling so much easier."

"We would have had to leave the horses behind."

Murtagh looked at the ground miles below them. He looked back at the Beors, "why are we not going back to the Varden?"

"Probably because Aquila won't let me out of her sight for the next twenty years." Aquila snorted in agreement.

Murtagh looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Indeed. For the past year the only contact we had with each other was through our bond. We haven't seen each other once and I believe Aquila doesn't wish for it to happen again."

"Why did you never go to see her?"

"Because if Aquila came too close to our camp than Saphira would have smelt her scent. The same goes for if I went to see her. Her scent would have mixed with mine, and questions would have been asked."

"I see. That makes sense considering you were trying to hide here existence. But if we're not going to the Varden then where are we going?"

David opened his mouth to answer, but snapped it shut when he didn't have an answer to give. _That is a very good question. Where are you taking us?_

_For now nowhere, until you tell me where to go._

"It seems we are going nowhere."

"What do you mean nowhere?"

"What it means is that until we find a set destination to go to then we're going to be traveling for a long while."

"Well," Murtagh paused, "Eragon is going to the elves so he can finish his education on being a dragon rider. You could go to the elves?"

"I could, but then where would you go?" Murtagh was silent. "Exactly. I can go to the elves at another time."

"But why not go now?"

"What am I supposed to do with you then? Abandon you?"

"You could just leave me in some town or city I will be fine!"

"You don't understand! Galbatorix is looking for you, for the both of us. We are in danger."

Murtagh gave a bitter laugh, "I've always been in danger. What makes now any different?"

"I'm trying to keep you from swearing feats to Galbatorix."

"I would never, ever, swear fealty to Galbatorix." Murtagh hissed.

David raised his hands in defense, "I know you would never, willingly, swear fealty to the King. But he can be very…persuasive."

"Not for all the riches in Alagaësia would I ever align myself with him."

"I'm not talking about money, Murtagh. I'm talking about torture."

"If you think I would give in just because of that you must think me weak."

_Tell him David._

_Are you sure._

_I believe he deserves to know._

"I'm not talking about just you Murtagh. I'm talking about your dragon."

Total silence greeted David's statement. Murtagh was looking at him with wide eyes. His voice was hoarse when he spoke, "I don't have a dragon."

"Not yet."

"What do you mean?" David said nothing. "What do you mean?!"

_It's alright David, just tell him._

_If you're sure._

"Murtagh you know that Saphira's egg was one of three, yes?" Murtagh nodded.

"And I told you I knew who the eggs hatched for, didn't I?"

Murtagh's voice was quiet, "I believe you did."

"Then I believe you should know that one of the eggs hatches for you."

Murtagh was shaking his head in denial, "No. No I can't be a dragon rider. I am not my father!"

David saw that Murtagh was more worried about becoming his father than being a dragon rider. "No Murtagh, you're not your father."

Murtagh relaxed a little, "Maybe not. But when others see me they would immediately think I'm Morzan." Murtagh was bitter.

David laid a hand on his shoulder, "No they won't. And you want to know why? Because your father was a heartless man who aligned himself with Galbatorix. And you are nothing like him."

"Thank you."

David nodded and removed his hand. He sat back, careful of Aquila's spikes, and watched the clouds drift by them.

"We have to get them."

David cracked one of his eyes open and looked at Murtagh, "Hm?"

"My dragon. We need to get them away from Galbatorix."

"Oh?" David's tone was slightly mocking, "And how are you going to do that?"

"We," he put a strong emphasis on the we, "Are going to steal him."

David sat up with alarm the same time Aquila faltered in her flight. "What do you mean were going to steal him?!" _He's joking. He must be joking._

"You just told me that my dragon is in the hands of Galbatorix. You cannot expect me to be ok with that."

"Uh yeah."

"So if Aquila's egg was with Galbatorix you wouldn't have gone after her."

"Well I didn't know she was going to hatch for me!"

"That's a first, you not knowing something."

"Look," David was getting agitated, "We can't just waltz into Urû'baen, get the eggs and get out—" Murtagh interrupted him.

"Why not?"

"What do you mean why not? Were two of the most recognizable people in Alagaësia!"

"Not of we use disguises. We could sneak into the Empire as servants, find out all we can about the eggs, steal them, and get out."

"Yea ok but a lot can go wrong with that plan. For one with the disguises I would have to change my eye color—"

"Which you could pretend you were blind and wrap a cloth around your eyes and just use magic or something to see with. We could use it to our advantage because I mean, what can a blind man do?"

"—Your voice sounds so much like Morzans that even Ajihad could even recognize you—"

"I can change the sound of my voice when others are around."

"—Just because we're servants doesn't mean we'll be anywhere near the eggs to find out enough information about them—"

"If one of us gains Galbatorix's trust then I wouldn't be surprised if we were allowed to at least see the eggs."

"It could take a long time to gain his trust, if at all. Galbatorix probably has dozens of enchantments around those eggs. One of them was already stolen, there's no way he would ever let the other two be stolen."

"David please. If it was Aquila's egg and you knew she would hatch for you, wouldn't you want to get her."

David sighed, "More than anything but—"

"But nothing. My dragon is being kept under Galbatorix's watch and I want nothing more than to rescue him."

"Murtagh he hasn't even hatched yet, he's still safe in his egg. Besides I could end up being wrong and he won't hatch for you."

"Then we end up stealing the egg and helping out the Varden. But either way unless I have his egg with me I will always feel this anxiety."

And David knew he was telling the truth. His eyes were showing his raw need to get Thorns dragon egg, and the uneasiness he feels knowing its with Galbatorix.

_Aquila—_

_It is dangerous._

_I know but—_

_I have just gotten you back from a year without seeing you._

_Aquila if we don't help him with this then he's just going to do it by himself._ She said nothing. _He is right though. If it was your egg then I would have gone after you._

_David it is dangerous._ Her tone was softer.

David sighed and rubbed his chin _I know._

"Alright, we will go save your dragons egg." Murtagh smiled in triumph. "But! There's a but." Murtagh's smile diminished slightly. "The Varden will eventually need our help, and when they do we will leave the Empire, whether we have the eggs or not."

"When will the Varden need help."

"I'm not sure. I think it will be several months before Galbatorix makes his move against the Varden."

Murtagh nodded in acceptance and stuck out his hand, "You will help me?"

David shook Murtagh's hand, "I will help you."


	3. Chapter 3

**I own Nothing of the Inheritance Cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>Aquila flew them to the shore of the Tüdosten, two leagues from Furnost. They were sitting around a fire, eating the deer that Aquila had hunted for them.<p>

"Murtagh if we are going to be infiltrating—for lack of a better word—the Empire, we need a plan on how we're even going to get into Urû'baen."

"We can disguise ourselves—"

"Yes I know we're going to be disguising ourselves. But having two men walk up to Urû'baen's gates without any supplies or horses would be rather suspicious."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know Urû'baen as well as you do. Is there ever a time when the gates open? Maybe to let in traders or something?"

Murtagh thought for a moment but then slowly shook his head, "No. I would have been lucky to even leave the castle. I was never able to see the gates or when they would open. But it's possible that they will be open for traders during the day for traders, and if they're not open then they might open them for us if we tell them were coming for work."

David leaned back and groaned, "Murtagh this—this quest is impossible! If we don't even know how to get in then how are we supposed to steal a dragon egg?"

"David I need to do this. I will find another way in if I have to."

"I don't understand you. I thought you wanted nothing to do with the empire?"

"I don't."

"The why are we going?!" Cried David. "This whole plan is absolutely ridiculous! I don't want the eggs there either but it's not like anything is hurting them!"

Murtagh looked out over the lake in silence and David sighed, "Look Murtagh, I know I agreed to help you with this and I want to help you, I do, but if were found out we're screwed. And on top of that we don't even know how to get into Urû'baen let alone Galbatorix's castle."

"Then what do you suppose we do, huh? You didn't want to go back to the Varden, you don't want to go to the elves. There's nowhere else to go, and I'm not going to sit here and wait until you decide that you and Aquila are needed."

The silence was thick _He is right David._

_I know but what are we supposed to do?_

_I do not know either David. But the smarter thing to do would be for us to go to the elves and train to become a master dragon and rider._

_If we did go to the elves then what will I do with Murtagh?_

_Bring him with._

_The elves would never accept him. All they would see is his father._

_Then leave Murtagh to do this adventure by himself._

_I would not be able to leave him with a clear conscience_

_You could bring him back to the Varden._

_I suppose._

"Murtagh, I am not against going to the elves. But if I did go to the elves you wouldnot be welcomed. If I must, I will take you back to the Varden so I may go to the elves."

"I know you are reluctant to go through with this plan, but if we could at least try and go through with it then I would be grateful. If we end up unable to accomplish the task then we can leave."

"Fine, we can try. But were gonna need a few things…"

* * *

><p>It was pitch black in the village of Furnost. The streets were empty, a stray cat dashed into an alley. It went deeper and deeper, forced to stop when two men blocked its path.<p>

It sat on its haunches and stared into a pair of aqua blue eyes.

"Hey there little buddy. You know where we might find some horses?"

The other man snorted, "Shut up Shadow. The cat isn't going to tell you where the horses are."

Shadow ignored him and pushed his way into the cats mind _Bring us to the stables_. He showed the cat a picture of a horse and what a stable to look like.

The cat cocked its head to the side and scampered back out of the alley, Shadow chasing right behind. "Come on Murtagh!"

"You've got to be kidding me." But he followed nonetheless.

They followed the cat through the streets of Furnost. Trying to stay in the shadows as much as possible. Thankfully the cat seemed to know where it was going because not five minutes later they were at the stable doors.

Prying open the doors as quietly as possible the two slipped into the barn. "If I'm going to be playing the part of a blind man," started David, "then I won't need a horse. We only need one, doesn't matter what it looks like just make sure it can carry the both of us."

Murtagh nodded and chose a random stall. Grabbing the halter and reins from a hook next to the door, he entered the stall cautiously, making soothing nooses so he doesn't scare the horse.

Coming out of the stall Murtagh led out a brown and white painted horse. They strapped a saddle onto the horse and put the small amount of meat and water they "borrowed" from the town into the saddle bags.

They led the horse out of the stables and through the town, cringing when the horses hooves made loud clip clopping sounds against the stone streets. David turned around and looked at the horses hooves hissing out, "Theyna."

The sounds suddenly stopped and they plunged into silence. They both let out sighs of relief and quickly made their way out of the town. Casting his mind out David was relieved to find that the town was still sound asleep.

* * *

><p>They flew through the night, the horse was clutched in Aquila's claws. It's protests eventually silenced, but David had to use his mind for most of the calming.<p>

On the saddle David sat facing Murtagh. "We're going to need to change our appearances and our names."

Murtagh rubbed his chin, "We could pose as brothers, fleeing from the dangers of the Varden. And I stay with you because I'm worried about you because of your blindness."

"Ok. That could work I suppose. Then what are we going to look like. I'm obviously going to have to change my facial features because I can't go walking around looking like an elf."

"Well your ears are the most prominent feature so those will have to change. The rest won't matter too much because we're just going to be wrapping a cloth around your eyes, and that will be covering most of the upper part of your face."

"Alright, and what about you?"

Murtagh ran a hand through his hair, "We could change my hair, yours too."

_Look_.

David turned in the saddle and saw Urû'baen on the horizon _Land. We can continue on from with the horse. _Aquila sent acknowledgement and began her descent.

He saw Murtagh's inquiring look, "We're going to continue on the horse from here. Now let's see what we can do about our appearances."

When they landed Aquila gently set the horse on the ground and the duo slipped out of the saddle with completely new looks.

Murtagh pulled himself onto the front of the horses saddle. His light blonde hair was shortened to just brush the top of his ears. He now had more of a slender jaw instead of more of a square set.

David changed out of his leather pants and into a pair of cotton pants with a loose white shirt. He climbed into the saddle behind Murtagh and tied a brown piece of cloth around his eyes to make people believe he was actually blind. He also has a light blond hair hair color, but his hair covered his ears and bangs were covering his forehead. They certainly looked like they could be brothers.

Before they left Aquila laid her head against David's back, giving a low hum _Be careful my little duck._

_Aren't I always?_ Aquila snorted and took her snout away from David's back. The buffeting wind signaled she had taken off.

"Alright Murtagh, I would rather we get to Urû'baen before nightfall."

He said nothing as he pushed the horse into a gallop. Well, he could have nodded. It's not like I would have seen it anyway.

During their ride to Urû'baen David opened his mind barriers and allowed himself to see the world around him. _I'm gonna have to do this for the next several months aren't I?_

_Yes you are._ Aquila's tone was very agitated and upset.

_Aquila what's wrong?_

_Wrong? What's wrong?! What's wrong is that I haven't seen you for a year now David. And then when I finally end up seeing you you leave not three days later._

_I know, I know! I'm not happy about it either. And to prove it he sent the same angry and upset feelings back over the bond But it's not gonna be a year this time, it will only be a few months._

_What if you don't get the egg?_

_It doesn't matter Aquila. When Galbatorix sends his troops out against the Varden we are going to leave Urû'baen and help the Varden, egg or no egg._ It seemed to make Aquila a little less angry, but she was still upset.

* * *

><p>It was around evening time when they reached the gates of Urû'baen. Murtagh slowed their horse down to a trot until they were stopped by four guards, "Who are you and what is your business here?"<p>

Murtagh spoke, "We're just travelers. Looking for a some place where we might find somewhere to rest." Through his mind David could see Murtagh nod his head towards him, "My brother and I were hoping to find work somewhere."

One of the guards raised a brow, "Oh? And what work can a blind man possibly do?"

"For the past couple years we have been working as servants. We were hoping the King would accept us."

The guard gave a thoughtful hum, "I do not know if the King requires any more servants." The guard snapped his fingers and signaled for another guard to come over.

"Yes sir?"

"Bring these two into the palace. See if the King is in need of two more servants."

The new guard nodded and turned to Murtagh and David, "Dismount your horse and follow me."

They dismounted—David a little clumsier than Murtagh— and they followed the guard through the gates. David kept a hold of Murtagh's shirt to make it seem like he needed more help getting around.

_Aquila what if Galbatorix tries to search through our minds?_

_You should have thought of that before you went into Urû'baen!_

_Well we didn't!_

_If he does then just make up some random life story and I will protect your real memories._

_What about Murtagh? Our stories will have to be similar if we're brothers!_

_Then you're in trouble!_

David stopped talking to her. He could only hope Galbatorix didn't decide to go through their minds.

Focusing his mind onto his surroundings David saw that their horse was gone and they were being led through twisting hallways. _We must be in the palace._

They were brought to a large set of intricately designed doors where the guard leading them knocked twice and waited…and waited…before a deep "come in" was heard from behind the door.

Entering the room David allowed his mind to wander before he ran into a mind so full of hatred and malice he visibly flinched as he recoiled back into his mind, sealing his barriers. _The fuck was that?_

Murtagh pulled David into the room and then into a kneeling position wondering what was happening he slowly allowed his barriers to come down again as he felt the room around him. Next to him Murtagh was kneeling, as well as the guard. With further exploration he found out they were in a giant stone room and in front of them, sitting upon a throne, was a man with a crown sitting atop his head. He kept his mind well out of Galbatorix's reach, knowing if he felt that his mind was touched then he probably wouldn't hesitate to attack David's mind, and as strong as he was he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to defend himself from Galbatorix.

"What was so important that you required my presence?" The Kings voice was so deep and rich it was no wonder how he was able to make these people want to serve him. Bastard.

"My lord. These two men have come to Urû'baen to seek work as one of your servants."

It was silent. It made David very uncomfortable _It probably isn't a good thing if Galbatorix is silent._

"Is that so?"

The guard swallowed, "Yes, my lord." The King hummed.

"Wait out in the hallway while I speak with these two."

"Of course my lord." The guard promptly left. Leaving David and Murtagh alone in the room with the one man David wished he would never have to see. Even if it is only with his mind.

"Rise." Murtagh and David stood and waited to see what the king would do next. I'm really hoping he won't recognize us.

If he does I will come and tear the kingdom apart in search of you.

"Tell me. Who are you, and why do you wish to become servants? Why not a blacksmith? Or a butcher?" His voice dared them to lie.

Murtagh spoke for them, "My name is Ian and this is my older brother Neil. We have come to be servants because there are no other jobs safe enough for him to do."

"I see." The King paused before making an interested noise in the back of his throat, "And which one of you was the one who brushed against my dragons mind."

David's whole body tensed up _Ah fuck!_

_David!_

_I didn't do it on purpose!_

"What do you mean your majesty?" Murtagh's voice was tense.

"It would seem," Galbatorix's voice sounded amused, "That your brother here has touched Shruikan's mind."

David let some of his panic out in his next sentence, "I–I assure you, your majesty, it was an–an accident I didn't mean to—"

Galbatorix cut him off, "All is well young man, all is well. But I am wondering how one such as yourself is able to use such a skill."

David cleared his throat, "Well, uh, when I was a boy I heard how people don't always see with their eyes they see with their mind as well. I wanted to see if it was true and so I would go out and try seeing with my mind," David smiled as if thinking about a fond memory, "I failed at first, of course, and I grew very frustrated. But then eventually I was able to touch the minds of animals. I soon moved on to people until eventually I was able to use my mind as a way to see the things around me instead of eyes."

Because his mind was shielded David was unable to know see what Galbatorix thought of his little story.

"This skill is usually only gained through years of teaching." David only shrugged.

"Your mind, it is closed right now yes." David responded with a hesitant nod.

"I wish to test how well you can see with this ability. Come, stand in front of me."

With all of his sense screaming at him to turn and run, David cautiously walked forward, so he wouldn't run into anything, until Galbatorix told him to stop.

"Are you using your ability?"

"No your majesty."

"I want you to use your ability to find my dragon."

David was surprised Galbatorix wanted him to find Shruikan of all things. But he wouldn't argue, he knew where Shruikan would be even without using his mind.

"But your majesty," Murtagh sounded rather stressed _Probably because of my situation, I know it's stressing me out. _"There is no—"

"Be silent." The tone of Galbatorix's voice sent chills down David's spine.

"It's alright Ian. Don't worry."

He very cautiously lowered his shields, worried that Galbatorix might enter his mind. When he accidentally brushed the Kings mind David immediately cringed, "I'm sorry you—"

"That is quite alright young one. Continue." Galbatorix's voice reassured him. He knew it shouldn't have, but it did anyway.

He opened his mind again, this time when he brushed against Galbatorix's mind he didn't cringe away. But he did pause. When nothing was said he looked around the room before slowly walking towards the "curtain" situated in the back of the room.

He stood in front of the giant "curtain". He knew this was actually Shruikan's wing but he didn't know what Galbatorix wanted him to do next. He wasn't hearing any commands so he gently brushed his fingertips agains the wing. It had a soft leathery feel to it.

The wing slowly dropped away to reveal Shruikan's eye sitting directly in front of David. It's white-blue irises fixed upon David. He took a startled step back at the same time Murtagh drew a startled breath.

_Apparently he never knew about Shruikan being here then._

"Very impressive." Galbatorix's voice was soft.

David nodded and returned to Murtagh's side before Galbatorix spoke again, "I hope you will allow me to further investigate your abilities?" David knew it was not a request.

"Of course your majesty."

He hummed, "Guard!"

Entering through the doors was the guard who had led them to the throne room, "Yes my lord?"

"Take these two to the servants quarters."

"Of course my lord." The guard made a quick exit with David and Murtagh following him to what is apparently the servant quarters. David felt thrilled satisfaction and relief sweep through his body _We did it, were actually in!_

_And who knows how your going to get out. Or even when!_

_We'll get out Aquila._

_It was rather easy for you to get in too. He didn't search your minds or ask for some kind of sworn loyalty._

_True. Maybe he might make it another day?_

_You better hope not._

* * *

><p>AN: Ok guys I need you to review because I don't know how good this story is because I'm gonna be making the whole thing up. If it sucks then tell me and I'll try and think of another story line, but if it doesn't suck then I would love the review anyway.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>The first two weeks as a servant was frustrating for David. The twisting hallways of the palace were easy to get lost in. Even with him using his mind to analyze the hallways ahead of time he still got lost frequently. Murtagh always laughed whenever David told him about how he would get lost. Thankfully he is now able to navigate the halls without a problem.<p>

The past few weeks have also been rather annoying for David as well. Everybody around him treats him as though he needs help with everything. Heck, he was just sweeping up in one of the guest rooms of the palace and another server rushed in and decided she would finish cleaning up for him! It's enough to make him want to rip off the blindfold and let everyone know he can see! If this was how the first few weeks were gonna be like than he can wonder how he's going to survive the next few months.

David was cleaning in the servants quarters when one of the other servants came into the room. He looked around before he spotted David, "Hey, Neil?" His voice was soft, as if trying not to spook a horse.

Resisting the urge to take an irritated breath he turned towards the voice, "Yes?"

"The King wishes to see you."

David was confused and worried, "Why? Did I do something?"

"I don't know." The servants voice was still soft, "He wants to see you in the throne room. Do you need any help getting there?"

David almost growled out the answer, "No, thank you." The servant didn't seem to notice his tone and slipped out of the room.

David put away his cleaning supplies before leaving the servants quarters and heading towards the throne room. He wasn't sure why Galbatorix wanted to see him. It was either for testing his mind limits or he figured out who he and Murtagh really were. It was most likely the former, but you never know.

* * *

><p>Entering the throne room David knelt before Galbatorix, "you called for me, your majesty?" <em>This bowing stuff is a blow to my pride. Especially considering this is Galbatorix.<em>

"Three weeks ago, you and your brother came to me asking for work as a servant."

"Yes, your majesty."

"When you were before me you showed a skill that very few possess. A fairly powerful skill."

"I–I suppose, your majesty." David didn't know where this conversation was going.

"Neil," Galbatorix stepped down from his throne and circled around David's kneeling form. "I wish to test the limits of your skill today. Rise."

He stood facing Galbatorix, waiting to see how the King would test his skills. David wasn't sure if he should be worried about what these tests will be.

"Use your ability and tell me…what do you see in this room?"

_Simple enough_ "In the center of the room is your throne. Behind your throne is Shruikan, and hanging along the walls are torches and…that's it." _I thought there was another door in here when Arya went to get the Eldunarí in the last book._

"Wrong." David crumpled to the ground in pain. It felt as if a spike was being hammered into his temples. It vanished as soon as it came. "There is more in here, and it disappoints me greatly that you did not see it."

David shakily got to his feet and looked through the room again, but he could find nothing, "There is nothing—" he was unable to finish the sentence before the pain returned.

"Pathetic," Hissed Galbatorix. "I expected more from you. Your lack of skill is laughable."

"This was not something I was taught! I only learned enough so I could see, I never explored it further!"

The silence was thick with tension. David could feel the anger coming off of Galbatorix in waves _Oh. My. God. I just yelled at him. He's gonna kill me._

David carefully observed Galbatorix with his mind when suddenly his head was knocked aside with an invisible force. David stumbled and fell onto his back, staring at the ceiling of the throne room with a throbbing jaw. He went to stand again but a heavy pressure grew on David's chest and he couldn't move, accompanied by an agonizing pain in his head. _He's attacking my shields._

"You insolent little boy." Galbatorix's voice was filled with venom. "You dare speak to me in such a way?"

David wheezed out, "N–No your majesty."

The pressure left his chest and he rolled onto his knees with a cough. "Your presence is no longer required. Go back to your quarters." Galbatorix's voice was calmer, but David could hear the anger simmering behind his every word.

He bowed with a quick "Yes your majesty" before calmly walking out of the room. Once in the hallway with the doors securely closed behind him David broke ran towards the servants quarters as fast as possible.

When he was a safe distance from the throne room David stopped running and slid down the wall. He put his head between his knees and took a deep breath. _I wasn't even in there for thirty minutes and I made him angry._ He put his hand against his jaw and winced _That's gonna bruise._

_It's your own fault. You yelled at him. There was no way he wouldn't have done anything about it._

_We should never have come. I should have just gone to the elves._

_And Murtagh?_

_I would have dragged him with us. I'm sure the elves would warm up to him eventually._

Aquila snorted _Eventually. Now quit sitting in the hallway and get back to your quarters._

_Yes Ma'am._ David began walking towards the servants quarters. He mentally sighed _I need to talk to Murtagh._

* * *

><p>He entered the quarters and found nobody there. He searched and found that most of the servers were in the rooms where they all slept.<p>

He opened the door to his and Murtagh's room and dropped onto his bed with a groan. Murtagh looked up from his spot on his bed, "I heard you were with the king."

David groaned louder. He could feel Murtagh smirk, "I see it didn't go well."

David sat up and turned his head towards Murtagh, "No it didn't."

Murtagh took in a sharp breath and lightly touched the forming bruise on David's jaw. David hissed from the pain and brought his face out of Murtagh's reach.

"What happened?"

David laid on the bed once again. "I yelled at the King."

It was silent until Murtagh gave a small chuckle, "You yelled at the King?"

"Yes. I yelled at the king and he hit me with some kind of magic. Giving me this wonderful bruise."

Murtagh shook his head, "Why did he want to see you anyway?"

"He wanted to see about my mind skill. When I wasn't able to identify everything in the throne room he called my skills pathetic and laughable, so I yelled at him. He hit my face with some magic and I fell to the floor, and when I was on the floor he pinned me down and an agonizing pain ripped through my mind against my shields."

"Did he break into your mind?" Murtagh's voice was urgent.

"No. No he didn't. But I'm pretty sure if he wanted to he could have."

They fell into a worried silence. "Ian what if he had broken into my mind? He would have found out the truth." They decided to use each other's fake names while they were in Urû'baen in case someone ended up overhearing them talk.

"Could you have shown him fake memories?"

"I could have, but if he ended up going through your mind as well we wouldn't have the same memories and he would find out that we are lying."

"Then why don't we think of some?"

"Because even if we do think of a story line our thoughts of it would be different, and that would make the memories different. Similar? Yes, but not the same."

Murtagh sighed, "What are we gonna do about it?"

"If one of us made up the memories then the other can enter their mind and see the memories for themselves and just use the same memories but from a different point of view. Aquila can help us with our other memories if we ever need to hide our real memories, or the fake ones."

"I'll think of the memories tonight, and in the morning you can go through them and change them to your perspective."

David closed his eyes, "Tell me when you're done then."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, that was kind of a bad ending for the chapter<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

Ancient Language

* * *

><p>It's been four weeks since Murtagh and David had entered Urû'baen, and they have yet to find any information on the eggs. The other servants don't talk about them, possibly because they may not even know about them. But they can't ask because it would be pretty suspicious if they brought up the dragon eggs. It's something they probably shouldn't even know about.<p>

It worried David. The reason they were here in the first place was because of the eggs and they haven't found a thing. It also worried him that he hasn't heard anything from Galbatorix. It was only the week before when they had their unfortunate meeting. He also found some relief from it because he didn't have to worry about accidentally slipping up if he talked with him.

In that week after he had talked with Galbatorix, Murtagh had made up their fake memories. David went into his mind and copied all of the memories and made sure that everything was dark, because he was supposed to be blind, and he added his own memories of how he gained his special mind skill and saw all the memories after that by using the skill.

Unfortunately his small amount of relief from hearing. Itching from Galbatorix was short lived.

David was washing some of the clothes from the castles inhabitants _What I wouldn't give for a washing machine!_ He was scrubbing the clothes when he was interrupted.

"Neil."

He stretched his mind and saw it was Murtagh who had spoken. "Yea?"

"The King has asked for you." Murtagh was looking at him with worry but his voice was strong.

David sighed. He pushed away his worries as he stood, "Alright. Do you think you could finish these clothes for me?"

Murtagh nodded, "Of course."

David left the room and navigated the halls towards the throne room. He wondered what Galbatorix wanted this time _Probably to give me a real punishment for what happened last time._

When he reached the doors he knocked and waited for the signature "Enter" before going into the throne room and kneeling before the King.

"You wished to see me, your majesty?"

He was silent at first, sitting on his throne and watching David's kneeling form, before he slowly stood and descended the throne stairs, "I believe we may have…gotten off on the wrong foot last time ." He lightly brushed his fingers against David's remaining bruise. David gritted his teeth against the pain, unsure how Galbatorix would react if he moved away.

"I saw that your ability was rather…lacking," here he paused, probably waiting for David to defend himself. But when he said nothing Galbatorix continued, "I have decided that I will help train you in making your skill better. Stronger."

David was stunned _You've got to be shitting me. Can't he have somebody else teach me?!_

"Speak." Galbatorix's voice was cold.

David cleared his throat, "I would be honored for you to teach me, your majesty." The words were sour in his mouth.

"Good." Galbatorix's voice was filled with satisfaction. "Rise, and follow me."

Galbatorix walked off and David rose to follow him. He saw that Galbatorix was heading towards a side door That's the door that was in the book! But I don't understand, it wasn't there last week.

David warily followed Galbatorix through the doorway. It led to a dark hallway with another small doorway at the end of the hall.

They made it to the other door and when Galbatorix opened the door a narrow spiral staircase was revealed _I feel like he's leading me to my death. I can't even see where the steps end!_ David thought as he was led to the top of the staircase _I don't know what I'm supposed to expect this wasn't in the book._

_Not everything you encounter will be from the books._

David didn't respond to her as he was forced to stop at the top of the steps. Galbatorix rested his hand on the black doorway in front of him and mumbled a word so quiet not even David's elvish ears could pick up.

The door swung open and Galbatorix entered the room. David followed behind and examined the luxurious room beyond.

The first thought that came to David's mind was how warm the room was. It would have been sort of welcoming if he wasn't so tense from being in Galbatorix's presence.

Standing in the doorframe David analyses the rooms layout. The wall to his left was covered in books. He could not see the words of any of the titles unfortunately. The wall to the right was bare except for a simple door. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what was behind the door. On the other side of the room was a large window overlooking a beautiful landscape of lush green fields. In front of the window sat a large ornate desk, a fancy, intricate chair was sitting behind the desk with another, less fancy chair, sitting in front of the desk.

Galbatorix was sitting in the fancy chair, staring at David. "Come, Neil. Have a seat."

David slowly sat in the chair opposite Galbatorix. "May I ask you something, your majesty?"

Galbatorix seemed to think about it before he nodded, "You may."

"What is this room?"

Galbatorix chuckled, and David wasn't sure if it was sincere or sinister, "Why, this is my study."

If David didn't have the cloth around his eyes Galbatorix would have seen him blink in shock _His study?_

"I can see you're rather shocked that I have brought you here," _Understatement! _"But if I am going to be teaching you then it needs to be somewhere where we can be comfortable, no?"

David nodded slowly, "Yes your majesty." _He must really trust me to have brought me to his private study._

"Before I begin to teach you I must have you swear, in the ancient language, that you will tell no one of what you will be learning. But before we do that I must go through your mind to see if you are truly loyal to the Empire."

_And there went the trust._ "You wish to go through my mind, your majesty?"

"Yes, now if you would please lower your mind shields so I may continue." Galbatorix's voice held no room for argument.

David took a deep breath _Ok Aquila you know what to do._

_Yes_ Her voice was somber.

As David lowered his shields for Galbatorix, the memories of David's life slowly faded away, only to be replaced by memories from Neil Eronsson. When Galbatorix was rummaging through Neil's mind there was nothing to be found of David Philips.

Neil watched as his memories flashed before his eyes. The first memories were nothing more than darkness with the sounds of talking and busy movements signaling what was going on around him. He saw the memory of how he first began using his mind to touch the minds of smaller animals before moving on to bigger ones like horses, or cows. He then started expanding his abilities towards the people in the small town he lived in before he stretched out his mind so instead of just looking through minds he could see everything around him.

He could feel his elation through the memory of how he was finally able to see. To put an image along with the words he knew. Faces to the people he talked to. He could finally see colors! But the weirdest thing was how exposed he had felt. How he was able to see into the mind of every animal or person around him. When he was too overwhelmed with the feeling he ran to his brother, Ian. He told Ian of what he had accomplished and what it made him feel. Ian agreed to help him in anyway he could, but he was sworn from telling anybody in town of his ability.

The memories changed but they went by too fast for Neil to see, so he gave up trying and just let the King do as he pleased.

When the King left his mind Neil put his shields back up with a silent sigh of relief. It wouldn't do for the King to think he was relieved he was no longer in his mind. He was grateful his majesty had allowed him and his brother to stay and work in the castle. He would feel horrible if the king thought he was ungrateful.

"Neil Erronsson. You have proved to me that you are loyal, not only to the Empire, but to me as well."

Neil blushed and looked away, "It is nothing, your majesty."

Neil did not see the forming smirk on Galbatorix's face. But when he looked back at Galbatorix the smirk had vanished. "Now, I have gone through your mind and it is time for you to swear your secrecy." Neil nodded and waited for the what he was supposed to swear.

"Repeat exactly after me, exactly." Neil nodded, he knew of he didn't say exactly what Galbatorix does then he would be in trouble.

I, Voronwer, hereby swear that I will tell absolutely no one what my master, Galbatorix, teaches me.

Neil repeated the phrase. He felt a violent shiver wrack through his body when the word Voronwer was mentioned. But he decided not to worry about it for now. When he finished the phrase he felt as if a weight had settled upon his shoulders. Like heavy chains were holding him down.

He looked at his majesty in question but it went ignored. "When you are finished with your chores tomorrow come to the throne room."

Neil stood, "Yes your majesty."

He turned to leave the room when the King called his name, "Neil, you shall address me as master, or ebrithil whenever you speak to me."

"Of course master." And with that he left the room.

* * *

><p>When he was in the hallway heading towards the servants quarters he was bombarded by memories from another's life. Memories of another world, a dragon, another identity.<p>

When it was all over he had a major headache _Ugh. What happened?_

_I'll tell you what happened!_ A female voice roared through his mind. _Aquila_ his mind supplied.

_I took your memories! Your identity! You allowed the egg-breaker into your mind like a loyal sheep! And do you know the worst part?!_

He was sitting in the hallway, confused with what was happening. His mind was filled with three different beings. His, Neil's, and Aquila's. He waited a few moments before Neil and David merged into the same person. Neil's memories were once again fake while David has come back to light.

_Aquila?_

_Yes! Yes it's Aquila and you want to know what?! The king knows your true name!_

David's mind went blank _What?_

_When Galbatorix went through your mind he discovered Neil's true name!_

David blinked through his shock _He doesn't know my true name though._ David pointed out.

Aquila paused _What do you mean?_

_I mean that I am still free. Galbatorix has no control over ME. Just over Neil._

_He still has control over some part of you!_

_Neil isn't even real Aquila. He's only real when he's with Galbatorix._

Aquila growled _This better be worth it David._

_I hope so too Aquila. I really do._

* * *

><p>AN: Voronwer means loyal one in some elvish language I found on Google. Not the Ancient Language!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

•Ian=Murtagh

•Neil=David

* * *

><p>The next morning David was rudely woken by a slap on the face.<p>

"Ah!" David sat up quickly, his hand pressed against his stinging cheek. "Ian! What was that for?!"

"Aquila told me what happened while you were with the King."

David raised his eyebrows, "She talked to you?"

"Well you didn't tell me what happened! So she decided to tell me." Murtagh sat on the bed next to David. "Are you out of your mind!? You allowed the King into your mind just so he could 'teach you'?!"

"It's not like I could've refused!"

"Of course you could have!"

"There are two reasons for why I couldn't say no. The first was because he is the King and he wouldn't have taken no very well. The second was because then I might gain his trust and actually learn something about the eggs. Not to mention the things he will teach me could be helpful for the future."

"Anything he teaches you will be foul and dark. If anybody finds out you learned from Galbatorix they will lose their respect for you."

"Ian that isn't necessarily true."

"Maybe not but they won't trust you."

"Maybe they won't trust me and maybe they will, but there is nothing I can do about it now." And with that David stood from the bed and left the room.

* * *

><p>The day went by to fast for David. His list of tasks to do through the castle disappeared in what seemed to be minutes, but in reality they lasted until morning to early evening.<p>

When he finished his last task he began his slow trek towards the a throne room where Glbatorix would be waiting for him. _Aquila I need you to take my memories again._

_What do you mean? There is no reason for me to take your memories again._

_I think it would be wise if the only person in Galbatorix's presence is Neil._

He felt Aquila's exasperation _Why would you ever think that? Neil is defenseless against anything Galbatorix would do to him._

_I want to do this because I'm worried that if Galbatorix uses Neil's true name then I wouldn't act like the way someone is supposed to when their true names are used against them. Galbatorix would see that._

_All you need to do is force yourself to do as he says if he says Neil's true name._

_You know what it's like when someone says your true name. We found ours years ago. You can't replicate that full body shudder. And on top of that I would have to look out for the word Voromer throughout our whole conversations. I could end up missing it and give no reaction. That would make anyone suspicious. David made it to the throne room doors and knocked._

_Please Aquila. For me._

He received no response but when he entered the throne room David Philips was no more. Replaced by Neil Eronsson.

* * *

><p>Up in the study Neil was sitting in the same chair as the day before while Galbatorix paced behind his desk. Neil followed his pacing with his mind.<p>

Galbatorix then abruptly turned to his bookcase and pulled down a thick tome. He carried it to the desk and dropped it in front of Neil. The resounding bang made Neil jump in his seat.

The King pointed to the book, "Tell me what this says."

Neil looked at the book but saw no words. "There is nothing written on the book Master."

"No?" Galbatorix's voice was challenging.

"None that I can see Master." An agonizing spike of pain drove through Neil's head before abruptly disappearing.

"Then look harder." The Kings voice was like stone.

Neil focused on the book again but still could not see anything. He focused a little harder but still couldn't see any words. With a frustrated huff he focused his mind solely on the book. The only thing he could see in his mind was the book. A blank book.

He would have given up before he began to see blurry outlines of words. He gave a triumphant smile but lost focus and could no longer see any words. He gave a long breath and refocused on the whole room around him. Galbatorix was seated in the chair across the desk and was staring intently at him.

"Well? What did it say?"

"I was only able to see blurred letters master. Unfortunately even if I had seen the words I wouldn't have been able to read them." He waited for the spike of pain for failing his task but was pleasantly surprised when he felt nothing.

"And why would you not be able to read it?"

Neil awkwardly cleared his throat, "Well, because I am blind nobody really taught me how to read. There was no point to teach me if I couldn't see the words being taught to me."

"I see." The King paused, "Then perhaps that is where I shall begin teaching you." The King opened a drawer from his desk and pulled out some parchment, some ink, and a quill. He laid the parchment out in front of him and started writing something on it.

When he was done he pushed the parchment towards Neil, "Can you see anything on this parchment?"

Neil looked at the parchment and saw nothing. He narrowed his mind onto the parchment and watched as different letters came into his minds eye. "I can. But only if I focus with all of my minds strength. Otherwise they are all blurry."

The King hummed, "Then we shall have to start smaller." Galbatorix pulled another sheet of parchment in front of him. He wrote something on the parchment once again before giving it to Neil. "Can you see that?"

Neil focused as hard as he could until he found a clear image. "Yes, yes I can see that. What is it Master?"

"That is an A." And so started the long process of teaching Neil every letter of the alphabet. He was taught from A-Z. Learning every sound that they made depending on the word they were used in. The King was a rather impatient teacher, but by the end of their lesson he seemed fairly pleased by what Neil had accomplished.

He no longer had to focus so hard on the words in front of him. After looking at so many letters so many different times he was now able to see any words that were written on the books lining Galbatorix's wall. He did not understand what the words were just yet, but he would soon enough.

He bid his Master farewell and left the study so he could return to his quarters. He felt happy with what he was able to accomplish the tasks the King had given him. It made him proud knowing that it had also pleased his Master as well.

And with that feeling of pride also came the feeling of an intense headache. Memories once again infiltrating his mind before stopping and merging with his memories. Replacing Neil Eronsson with David Philips.

He stumbled the rest of the way towards the sleeping quarters before collapsing into his bed and sorting through the thoughts of both David and Neil. Focusing to see what was real and what was fake.

David prevailed and allowed himself to search through what Neil had learned. Committing everything to his own memory. _This can't be healthy._

_No it probably isn't._

_I'm gonna end up with two different identities by the time we get out of this place._

_And when you do I will say I told you so._

_What did you tell me?_

_That I didn't want you to go to Urû'baen in the first place. And if you didn't then this wouldn't be happening._

_Not much I can do about it now._

_You could stop going to Galbatorix._

_That's not an option Aquila. I've already begun learning and Galbatorix wouldn't let me stop that easily. And as much as it hurts me to say it anything he teaches me will be useful._

_You want to learn from him?_

_If you know anyone else who could teach me this then I will happily go to them._

_Oromis could teach you._

_Yes he could. But there are things Galbatorix knows that Oromis may not._

_David listen to yourself! You are sitting there and telling me that you wish for Galbatorix to teach you everything he knows! That vile, wretched mad man who killed all of the dragons and their riders because he believed them to be flawed!_

_Aquila you need to try and understand I don't have much of a choice! Had Galbatorix asked to teach anyone else loyal to the empire they would have jumped on the chance. I don't know what would have happened if I had said no and I do not wish to. I am doing this because if Galbatorix teaches me what he knows–and maybe not all of what he knows–then I will have some sort of idea about what other powers lie within Galbatorix's grasp._

Aquila growled _I hate hearing you calling the man Master while he is teaching you._

_You will have to bring that up with Neil because there's not much I can do about it._ David smiled a little.

_I'll be sure to mention it. _Aquila couldn't quite contain all of her amusement.

David sighed _I miss you._

_And I you little duck._

David heard the rooms door open and Murtagh walked in. He stopped when he saw David on his bed before continuing to his bed and laying down, facing away from David.

"Ian we should talk." No response.

"Ian." Murtagh continued to ignore him.

"Ian!" Still nothing until he suddenly shot up with a shout and a hand pressed to his temple.

"What do you want?!" David raised his eyebrows.

"I think a better question would be why you just shouted."

"Your stupid dragon broke my shields and yelled in my head!"

"Shhhhhut up!" Murtagh nodded his apology.

"What did you want?" Murtagh's voice was harsh.

"We should talk about this morning."

"Why? There's nothing to talk about."

"I think there's a lot to talk about. Like why you were so distressed over Galbatorix teaching me."

Murtagh didn't speak at first, and David thought he wasn't going to answer until, "I was worried. Still am."

David raised a brow, "Why?"

"I remember what Galbatorix's teachings did to Morzan and I don't want the same to happen to you."

David smiled at Murtagh's worry, "I will be fine Ian you have nothing to worry about. And if I end up becoming cruel and dark the you can give me a good slap to the face to snap me out of it."

Murtagh smiled then, "I'll be sure to remember that."

David returned the smile before going to bed and wondering what Galbatorix would be teaching Neil the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

Neil=David

Ian=Murtagh

* * *

><p>For the rest of the week David went to Galbatorix every evening to finish his lessons on how to read with his mind. By the end of the week David–technically it was Neil but David was able to obtain the knowledge for himself–was able to read any of the books place in front of him.<p>

When he finished the days list of tasks Neil joined with Galbatorix in his study. He sat in the chair opposite of Galbatorix and waited for his master to speak.

"Now that you have learned how to read we can move onto better things." Said Galbatorix. The man stood from his chair and went to his bookcases and brought back a book that was about an inch thick. He set it in front of Neil and rounded his desk and sat across from him in silence, observing what he could of Neil's face.

Neil paid to attention to his master as he looked at the book sitting in front of him, "_The Magic of the mind._" He tilted his head at the title and looked back up at Galbatorix.

"That book in front of you," spoke Galbatorix, "contains everything you are going to learn."

Neil nodded. He was excited to move on from just reading to more useful and interesting things. He opened the book and started flipping to random pages until Galbatorix cleared his throat.

Neil set the book down with an embarrassed flush, "Sorry Master." Galbatorix waved away the apology.

"We will start at the first chapter. I will help you through the steps but you will have to do most of the work yourself."

"I understand Master." Neil flipped to the first chapter and listened to Galbatorix's teachings.

"This first chapter will explain to you how to use your mind to levitate objects." Galbatorix then took out a quill and set it in front of Neil. "Use your mind to levitate the quill off of the desk."

Neil apprehensively focused his mind on the quill and willed it to lift. When nothing happened he tried again, this time focusing as hard as he could but the quill still would not budge.

"I cannot lift it Master." Neil slumped in his seat.

"And I did not expect it too. When you return to me tomorrow I expect for you to have read the first two chapters regarding the levitation of objects by using just your mind. I want you to be able to tell me what you did wrong and I expect you to be able to lift that quill."

"Yes Master." Neil grabbed the book and left the study.

When he was out of the throne room David's memories returned. This time there was less pain then from when they first began separating the memories.

_What use would it be to lift something with your mind? You could just use magic._

_Indeed I could but the thing is that Galbatorix doesn't know about my magic. I don't even know if Neil can use magic._

_Do not talk as if you are two different people David. I am taking your memories not your magical abilities._

_I suppose that true but– _David was interrupted when he accidentally ran into one of the castles rich nobles, knocking them both to the ground.

The noble stood up and brushed himself off, "Watch where you're going you little rat."

"Do I look like I can see where I'm going?" David recognized the man from when he had saved him from slavers some odd years ago. _Oh man I hope he doesn't realize who I am._

"Oh, well whatever. Just be more careful when you're walking peasant." The man then started walking off.

David stood up and muttered "Bastard" _Peasant?! Honestly I'm happy he didn't recognize me but peasant?_

He started walking towards his and Murtagh's room when he heard the man speak, "What did you just call me?"

David stopped walking and straightened. He took in a long breath and sharply released it before he slowly turned towards the noble. "I called you a bastard." He took a step closer to the noble.

"A dumbass." Another step.

"A fool." One more step.

"An arrogant shit." He was chest to chest with the noble. He must have looked pretty intimidating because the noble was frozen and staring at David's blindfold in fear.

He leaned towards the nobles ear and smirked at the small flinch before whispering, "Slytha."

The noble slipped to the floor and David gazed at his limp body before sharply turning and continuing towards his quarters _I'm probably going to end up regretting this._

_What did you do kill him?!_

_Of course not! You know I didn't kill him, I just put him to sleep._

_And you left him in the middle of a hallway? You didn't even take away the memory of your encounter!_

_I didn't think about it. Besides if I tried to do that I would probably end up messing up his mind._

_Oh David what am I going to do with you?_

_Love me._ David entered his room with a cheeky smile on his face and laid out on his bed, opening his new book and reading the two chapters about mind levitation.

* * *

><p>The next day David was going through his daily chores, going over in his head everything he had read the night before and copying a memory of it for Neil. A throat being cleared stopped all of the servants in their tracks.<p>

David stopped what he was doing and looked to see it was the man from last night. One of the servers went up to him and asked what he needed.

"One of your servers, the blind one, has wronged me last night and he needs punishment."

_Wronged my ass. All I was did was insult him a little and then send him to sleep._

_Well David he obviously took it rather badly, like anyone else would._

"Oh! Uh, Neil could you come here please?" The servant who had went up to the man called for David.

He silently sighed and walked towards the two men. "Yessir?"

The man (If David's memory was anything to rely on he was pretty sure the Generals name was Ephiram) roughly grabbed David's collar and began dragging him out of the room. "You'll get what's coming to you boy."

"What are you doing? That's my brother!"

Ephraim stopped but didn't let go of David, "Well your brother assaulted me last night, and now he shall be punished for it." And without another word he left, dragging David with him.

He led David to the large doors that led to the streets outside of the castle. "Where are we going? I thought you were taking me to Galbatorix."

"I am, but the King isn't in his throne room at the moment. Now be silent!"

David shut his mouth and wondered where Galbatorix could possibly be if not in the throne room.

_You should have left the man alone David._

_Yea well not much I can do about it now._

Ephraim was leading him through the bustling streets of Urû'baen. People were rushing with their kids in the same direction they were. It looked as though everyone in the city was in the streets, all bumping and shoving into each other.

"Sir what is going on?"

"I said be silent!" Barked Ephraim.

A large crowd seemed to be gathering some ways ahead of them in the city's center square. Ephraim made a grimace at the sight and started bringing David through side alleys, bypassing the crowds as much as he could before he forced his way through the dense crowd, trying to reach the middle where crowd stopped. There seemed to be a line of children standing a little ways from a stone pedestal with two colorful stones resting on top of it.

David's breath caught in his throat when he saw the two bright colored stones. _Aquila._

_Are those…?_

_Yes. Yes those are the eggs._ David felt elation course through him. _Finally, I've found them!_

_I was beginning to believe they didn't exist! Why are they out here?_

_It seems that these people have brought their kids so the eggs might hatch for them._

_Then thank God Murtagh isn't out here. That would bring problems neither of you need._

David could only agree but couldn't respond to Aquila as he and Ephraim broke free from the crowd. Ephraim shook himself slightly and continued to drag David to the man sitting in a throne-like chair a little ways behind the eggs. David paled a little when he realized it was Galbatorix.

_Ephraim did say he was going to bring you to the King, David._

_Yeah and, well, I forgot._

_Besides, why wouldn't the Mad King be here for such an event? He would want to see if one of the eggs hatched._

_True but to bring them out in the open like this? Is he just that desperate?_

_Who knows David. Why don't you ask him yourself?_

David was roughly shoved to his knees in front of the King. Galbatorix looked at him with disinterest before looking at Ephraim. "What's this?"

Ephraim bowed at the waist before straightening once more and pointing to David, "This little rat ran into me last night and gravely insulted me." The crowds around them have started to settle, some were watching the exchange intensely.

"Oh?"

"Yes your Highness."

Galbatorix beckoned him forward and stared into Ephraim's eyes. _Oh shoot he's looking through his memories._

_So? You knew it would have happened._

_Yea but how am I going to explain the magic?_

_Your problem not mine._

_Thanks for the love Aquila! Id like to see this disinterest when I'm being tortured in his dungeons because he found out I've been lying this whole time!_

Aquila stopped talking and David watched as Ephraim walked to Galbatorix's right. The King was looking at him with intrigue and he could have sworn slight amusement, but he was seeing with his mind so he could be mistaken.

"It seems you have indeed wronged my General." Some people from the crowd behind him gasped and started murmuring to the people around them. "You will be punished, but not yet."

"Of course your Majesty." _Should I have said Master?_

Galbatorix didn't seem to notice as he patted his left hand in the arm of his chair, "Come and stand behind me."

David slowly stood from his knees and walked to Galbatorix's left, standing slightly behind the chair. _If I have to wait for all of these children to finish touching the eggs were going to be here all day._

_Quit whining and focus on the eggs._

_Why? It's not like I could steal them right now my anyway._

_Maybe not but I have never seen another egg before and I wish to see one. Now I can see two if you just looked at the eggs!_

_Alright alright!_ So David focused on the eggs and admired their beautiful coloring. The first egg was a rich blood red color, the white veins that webbed across the egg was a stark contrast against the redness _That'll be Thorn, should he actually hatch for Murtagh._ The other egg was a beautiful dark emerald color. This one also had white veins webbed around the whole egg _There's Fírnen. You know, if he hatches for Arya._

_What's with the "If"?_

_Well you said I couldn't rely on the books, so for all I know the eggs might hatch for one of these kids._

_Well they better not. We don't want them hatching for anyone supporting the Mad Man. Arya and Murtagh will make worthy riders._

_I couldn't agree more._

Galbatorix stood from his seat and spread his arms to the crowd. An instant hush fell upon them as they waited for Galbatorix to say something. "Let us begin." And with those words he sat down and the first kid walked up to the eggs.

Galbatorix rested his elbow on the arm rest and beckoned David. He bent down level to Galbatorix's ear and murmured quiet enough so only they could hear, "Yes Master?" _I never want to say those words to him again while not in the mindset of Neil._

"Tell me, what do you think of this child?"

David sent his mind towards the kid. He analyzed everything he could before speaking to Galbatorix in the same quiet tone, "He would run at the first sign of danger."

"You believe so?"

"Yes. He is shaking like a leaf, and I would think that a rider would out on a strong front when in the presence of a crowd. Though he does have some determination."

When the kid finished touching each egg he was dismissed, signaling the next kid to step forward and try her luck with the egg. She too was rejected by the eggs and the cycle continued. Each kid would walk up to the egg and Galbatorix would have David observe whether or not an egg would hatch for them before the kid was rejected.

The line of kids grew smaller and smaller as the day went by. Some of them were so young they weren't tall enough to reach the eggs, and some of the kids were as old as twenty. When the line finally diminished into nothing the sun was starting to set. Both eggs were still sitting on the pedestal, glinting in remaining the sunlight.

Galbatorix stood once more, "It would seem that none of you have been chosen as worthy to become a rider," _was that an insult? _"But I thank you all for coming to try. Although there is one person left I would like to try." Here he turned to David, "Neil, if you would please."

David stood rooted in place with shock _I'm sorry, what? _"Y-Your majesty! Are you sure yo–?" Galbatorix interrupted him "Neil." His voice was cold and stern.

David nodded and hesitantly walked towards the eggs. He stood before the pedestal, his back facing the king. He reached a shaking hand out towards the green egg _This is my chance. I could just take the eggs now and you could come and fly me away and to the elves._

_You could, but then we would be leaving Murtagh._

_Damn! There's always got to be something holding us back._

David set his hand on the egg. It was warm to the touch and seemed to be vibrating just the slightest bit. Probably warm because all those people touched him. I hope they washed their hands.

Honestly David your touching a dragon egg and all you can think about is how it might be dirty. Now touch the little ones mind, I wish to speak with him.

David complied and ouch end the little dragons mind. He said _Hello there _at the same time Aquila said _Hello little one._

The small conscious was confused at first, but when he heard David and Aquila the confusion was accompanied with happiness. _You feel that David? He's happy to here his mother._

_Mother?_

_Well he needs someone to be a motherly figure, and that's me._

_And what about Saphira?_

_Too young. Someone with experience would be better suited for the job._

_You have experience?_

_Yeah. I raised you didn't I?_

_Hey!_

As they conversed the egg under David's hand began to shake, it was just vibrating with happiness and amusement. He had to hold it down with both hands to keep it from rolling off of the pedestal. _Quit it! You're going to fall off and break your shell. And with your rider not here you would probably be forced to bond with somebody and that wouldn't be good._

The egg stopped shaking and David pulled his mind away from the egg along with his hand. His mind told him that everything was watching him and the intently. "Uh, sorry! The shaking was my fault." Everyone seemed disappointed with what he said, but Galbatorix was staring at him with intense eyes.

He ignored the stare and continued into the next egg. He placed his hand and found the egg to be cold, it wasn't vibrating at all, unlike the other. _Cold, just like your rider._ All David received from the egg was confusion and slight interest.

_Hello little one. _The dragon hatchling didn't understand the words but it knew they were full of warmth and happiness. The egg got a little warmer and its mind held slight happiness and still the lingering confusion. It stayed like that for a while before David drew his hand back.

He stepped back and looked at Galbatorix as the King stood from his seat once again and spread his arms to the crowd, "I once again thank you for coming here to test your luck with the eggs. Should anything happen with them in the future we will let you know. You are dismissed." The crowd then slowly began to trickle away.

Galbatorix walked up to the eggs and picked them up. He walked over to David and held them out, "Will you carry these for me?"

David wanted to raise his eyebrows, to let his jaw drop. But he did neither as he took the eggs from the King. _Is he joking? He just handed two of the most valuable things in all of Alagaësia to–what he believes–a blind servant. He's mad! What if I decided to run off?_

_He is testing you._

_What?_

_He gave you the eggs to test your loyalty. To see whether or not you are actually trustworthy. Although I will agree that this is an odd way of doing it._

He followed Galbatorix back into the palace with Ephraim behind him. They walked through the hallways and reached the throne rooms doors.

Upon entering Galbatorix turned to Ephraim, "You may leave general. I will take care of his punishment."

Ephraim bowed, "Thank you your Highness," before leaving the room.

Galbatorix then looked at David, "Come."

He began walking to the side door and up to his study. He watched Galbatorix t

In the doorframe as he went to he bookcases and pulled a seemingly random book from the shelf. A moment later a part of the bookshelf fell away and revealed another dark and long passageway. These things are everywhere.

Galbatorix entered the passage and David hurried to follow. At the end of the hallway they reached a blank space of wall. Galbatorix set his hand on the wall and David watched as it also fell away, revealing a large room filled with gold, shining jewels, and three bare pedestals with cushions, both large enough to fit one egg.

David walked towards two of the pedestals and set the eggs down. He tilted his head towards the third, and empty, pedestal before he asked, "Where is the other?"

"It was stolen from me by those pesky Rebels. You know of whom I speak yes?"

"The Varden?"

"Indeed. They had broken in here and stolen it. Luckily it was just the one before I was able to stop the thief from stealing the other two." _The dumb ass should have taken all three. If he had I wouldn't be here!_

"It is a relief to know that the rebels did not take all three of them."

"Indeed. Now come and tell me more of your encounter with Ephraim."

They left the room and David made sure which book was taken out of the shelf before he turned his attention to Galbatorix.

"When I had left you I was walking towards the servants quarters when we ended up running into each other. I had been lost in thought and so had not sensed him before hand. He commented on how I should watch where I was going and that made me rather defensive. When he started to leave I said a…rather not so nice word about him, but unfortunately he had heard me. He asked what I said and so I repeated it–along with a few others–before he dropped to the floor."

"And did you say anything before he fell?"

_Shit_ "I did. But I'm not sure what it was. I believe it started with an S."

"It is just as I thought. You have the ability to use magic."

David adopted a proper stunned look, "Magic? But I've never used magic before! Forgive me for yelling master but it just seems so…so…absurd." _I should be given an award for my acting._

"Are you saying that my claim is absurd?" Galbatorix's voice warned of impending anger should he say yes.

"Never Master! It's just hard to believe is all."

"It should not be so surprising, considering your skill with the mind. But we will talk of this later, for now we will continue your training in levitating the quill."

"Master? What of my punishment?"

"I believe that waiting for all of this kids to finish with the eggs was punishment enough."

That got a genuine smile to come to David's face as he began exercising his mind to lift the quill in front of him. For the first time he was learning as David instead of Neil.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>"You are telling me that Galbatorix let you touch the eggs and you didn't take them?!"<p>

When David had made it back to the servants quarters after his lesson with Galbatorix he told Murtagh everything that had happened. He started by telling him what he had done to the general Ephraim and he continued with what had occurred after he dragged David away from the quarters and towards the ceremony that had taken place outside. Murtagh was understandably upset when he found out that David had the chance to steal the dragon eggs but didn't.

"Of course I didn't steal them!" David was only half concentrating on their conversation while he was looking out for any minds that might be close enough to hear their conversation.

"Why would you not steal them? That's the whole reason we're here!"

"Yell a little louder why don't you, I don't think Galbatorix quite heard you!"

Murtagh quieted down but by no means did he stop berating David for the fact that he didn't steal the eggs. "The eggs were literally in your grasp and you didn't steal them. Why?"

"Because if I had attempted to steal them everything would have gone wrong! I was surrounded by everyone who lives in Urû'baen. There were soldiers that wouldn't have hesitated to kill me. And not to mention Galbatorix was seated only five yards away."

"Aquila could have come and helped us escape."

"Me. She would have helped me escape. You were here in the castle and there would have been no way for me to come in and get you out as well without risking getting captured by Galbatorix. Then I would have been throw into the dungeons for torture for trying to steal the eggs; and the king would find out who I really am. Your situation wouldn't have been any better. Parading around as my brother when I'm actually not anything of the sort. They will obviously know you're not who you say you are."

Murtagh was silent before he sighed, "I did not think of that. But you could have just taken the eggs and left me here."

David shook his head, "No. If I was to leave you here while I flew off on a dragon that shouldn't exist then you would have been brought to the King for questioning. He would go through your memories and he would most likely find your true identity. Besides we came here together we'll leave together."

Murtagh clasped David's shoulder, "Thank you David. Your words give me hope that we may both get out of here." And with that Murtagh turned and left him in front of the solid doors of the throne room.

_I hope Galby didn't hear any of that._

_Galby?_

_Galbatorix is a mouthful._

David knocked on the Kings door and waited for permission to enter. When given he slipped through the doors and walked halfway to the throne holding Galbatorix before bowing, "Good evening Master." _I suppose now would be a good time to bring out Neil Aquila._

_You do have the power to do this yourself you know._ But when she finished talking David's memories were replaced with Neil's.

"Neil, last night you successfully lifted the quill from my desk, and for that I am proud of your accomplishment."

Neil was happy that he had made his Maste pr proud,minut he was confused. He didn't remember anything that happened last night. He didn't remember what he did yesterday at all. But then a hazy memory of him lifting a quill from a desk entered his thoughts, "Thank you master." He wasn't sure where this memory came from or why it was hazy but didn't dwell on it.

"Now that you are able to lift a feather I believe we should move on to something heavier. We will start with a sword." Galbatorix produced a sword from inside of his cloak. It was familiar to Neil but he couldn't place it in any of his memories.

"This sword was found strapped to the saddle of your horse, along with one identical to this. I have reason to believe the twin blades are your brothers."

Well they weren't his, they must be Ian's, "Yes Master, they are my brothers blades." It felt wrong to say the swords weren't his but he doesn't ever remember using them.

"Is he any good?"

"I am unsure Master. I have never seen him use them."

"Never?" Galbatorix's tone seemed doubtful.

"We were never in a situation that called for the use of the swords."

"I see." Galbatorix stood and headed for his study, beckoning for him to follow.

He watched Galbatorix set the sword in the middle of his study's floor before he sat in his chair behind the desk. "I want you to lift the sword as high as you can."

Neil nodded and focused on the sword. He seemed to be following some invisible instructions. He focused on nothing but the sword, he felt every groove, scratch, and curve in every section of the sword before he imagined the sword to be levitating. He willed for the sword to rise into the air exactly how he pictured in his mind.

The sword was stubbornly still until slowly rose and wobbled a foot off of the floor. Neil smiled in triumph but when the sword dropped to the ground his smile dropped with it. His mind seemed to be more tired and slipuggish then from when he first started not five minutes ago.

"I am sorry master, I could not hold it any longer."

"No worries. You did well to have lifted it on your first try. You will have to strengthen your mind to be able to lift it any higher."

Neil felt despair at his Masters words. He remembers that he was able to move the quill around the room just yesterday, the effort didn't take this much of his energy. He was afraid he would be unable to control the sword as he could the quill, failing his master.

Galbatorix must have seen his despair for he said, "Do not be so distressed. You will eventually be able to control the sword as you did the quill, it will just take a little time."

Neil nodded, determined to do exactly as his master had said and be able to control the sword. He just needed to get stronger.

* * *

><p>And that is exactly what he did. David was technically the one to be strengthening his mind, but the ability just seemed to transfer over to Neil so he supposed it didn't really matter.<p>

While he was doing servant tasks around the castle he would occasionally use his mind to float something–usually a vase–into the air and dust underneath it before setting it back down. Cleaning took a little longer to finish because he would have to stop and focus on lifting the object and keep it there before he was able to continue cleaning before gently setting it back down.

It was tedious work at first. He always grew tired after lifting an object and could only keep it in the air for a few seconds before he had to catch it from falling. His efforts seemed to be paying off though. Whenever he was training with Galbatorix the sword would lift off of the ground a little steadier and a little farther. It also seemed to help his concentration. He didn't have to focus so hard or long on the object he was controlling.

David used the ability while he was cleaning. He liked to watched the broom or mop move on its own. It was like watching that movie Sorcerers Apprentice when the kid made all the stuff clean for him. Although he made sure he was actually in control, not the cleaning supplies.

Two weeks later Neil was standing in his masters study, watching with accomplishment as the sword rose to eye level and leisurely led the sword to circle around him, twice, before he let it drop into his palm. A feeling of warmth swept through him when the handle seemed to be a perfect fit for his hand.

He looked at Galbatorix with happiness, "Master I did it!"

Although Galbatorix didn't seem to show the same amount of happiness he still nodded, "Indeed you did." He paused as if he thought of something, "I do not believe you will need the book anymore." Galbatorix patted the book Neil had only read two chapters of as he said this.

Neil furrowed his brow, "But Master I haven't finished the book."

"You will no longer need the book, I will teach you the rest." His tone told that this was not up for debate.

"Of course master." They descended into a silence that Neil tentatively broke. "What will you be teaching me next, Master?"

"We will continue your control tomorrow, for now I am going to teach you this." He stood from his chair and pulled down a book from one of the shelves of his bookcase. Neil didn't recognize the language.

"Master what is the language written on the book?"

"That is what I will be teaching you today. It is called the Ancient Language. I will not go into its history but it was once the language of everyone in Alagaësia until eventually it became the language of the elves and the few who can wield magic. You are one of the few magic users. When you sent my general to sleep you used one of the ancient words to do it."

"But where would I have heard the ancient word in the first place? This is my first time hearing of the language." Neil was terribly confused, he didn't remember sending anyone to sleep, let alone with magic.

"Where indeed." Galbatorix stared at him in silence. Something touched against Neil's mind and his first reaction was to throw up his shields, but he knew it was the king so he allowed him into his mind. Galbatorix searched through his mind and found that this was, in fact, the first time he has heard of the Ancient Language. He stopped on the hazy memory of when he had touched the dragon eggs two weeks before.

Galbatorix focused on the memory and it became less hazy until it was absolutely clear. He watched through Neil's eyes as he placed his hand in the green egg and there was a pause before it began to shake rather violently. Galbatorix slowly pulled out of his mind but made said nothing as he began to teach Neil the basics in the Ancient Language.

* * *

><p><em>Well that's useful.<em> David was laying on his bed, going over everything Gakbatorix had taught Neil about the Ancient Language. He already knew most of these things, but there was one or two that was new to him.

_How is this useful? Your being taught something the elves could teach you. What you should be doing is figuring out how to get the eggs out of there._

_The elves could teach me but now they won't have to. Now I won't have to worry about accidentally cursing some poor infant._

_Do not criticize Eragon. He did not know the consequences of his actions._

_Then it is a good thing he is learning then. And I am learning the same thing, just with a different teacher._

_Yes, a Mad teacher._

_Indeed. Now what were you saying about the eggs?_

_You need to figure out a way to get them out of there._

_Well I know where they are._ David pointed out _That's a plus._

_That's wonderful, now you have to get them out of there._

_I don't know what enchantment he has over the eggs. If he has any he didn't out them over the eggs while I was in there._

_Of course he wasn't going to do it while you were in the room with him. He has to keep something secret._

_True. But if I'm going to get them out of there I would have to do it while Galbatorix is good and far away from his throne room or study._

_He is a King is he not? Doesn't he throw some kind of party for all the nobles or something?_

_Actually I think there's one coming up in about a month or so._

_How convenient. But that should work yes?_

_Depends, I am a servant so I might end up needing to help serve the guests._

_Talk with Murtagh then._

_I will, but if there are protections over the egg then he wouldn't be able to do ,ichigo without the magic to disable them._

_You will still need to tell him of the plan._

_Alright I'll tell him in the morning._


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>David had been called into the throne room and he had no idea why. He didn't do anything wrong–that he knows of–and his usual sessions with Galbatorix are in the evenings. Right now it's only mid-afternoon.<p>

He was standing before the King, his mind keeping track of where the King was. The throne room was filled with silence and it made David want to fidget. He wasn't sure what he was doing here and it seemed that Galbatorix wasn't going to say anything anytime soon so he was left to speculate why he would be here at this time of day.

The throne room doors opened and David turned his attention see who it was. It seemed to be one of the castles guards, and if his mind was anything to go by then he was confused for why he was here too.

The guard bowed to Galbatorix, "You called for me, My Lord?"

"I did. It would seem that we," Galbatorix gestured to David as he said 'we', "are in need of your presence."

David didn't let his confusion show, unlike the guard, "My Lord why would this…servant need my assistance?"

Galbatorix's voice was frigid, "You will not speak in such a way regarding my son, and incase you didn't hear the first time I said _we_ are in need of your presence."

Every thought in David's mind came screeching to a halt. His thoughts were becoming a jumbled mess and the only thing his mind could focus on was that Galbatorix had just called him his son.

David let out a strangled "Son?"

The guard was in a similar state of disbelief, "My Lord this man is a servant! A blind servant at that!" Galbatorix raised his hand to silence the guard.

"Yes I know he is blind and a servant. That is only because I did not realize he was my son until just today and I intend to change his servant status and let everyone know I have found the son I had lost."

_Oh my god this man is crazier than I thought!_

_He is the Mad King. You should probably talk with him about this later._

_Agreed_ "Master, was there anything else you needed?"

"I am your father, my son, not your master." His tone was gentle,

_Er, right. _"Was there anything else you needed?"

"Yes I did call you two for another matter. You see," Galbatorix was looking at the guard, "my son here is very powerful and I wish for him to test part of his skills with you."

Both David and the guard stood there in silence, to shocked to do anything else. Galbatorix took their silence in stride, unsurprised that his announcement had produced this reaction, "Son, you remember how we have strengthened your ability to be able to control objects with your mind?"

David gave a wary nod, "Yes…father." _Why is he even pretending to be my father anyway! I'm a blind servant! If anything he wouldn't want to acknowledge my existence._

_We'll find out later little duck, just listen to the Mad King._

"Good. Now I wish for you to do it again, but this time you will be not be controlling an object, no, you will be controlling a person."

Now he knew why the guard was there. Galbatorix wanted him to take control of the guards mind and control his thoughts and movements. He could feel Aquila's displeasure with the task Galbatorix has given him.

"You wish for me to take control of his mind?" David gestured to the guard next to him who was looking understandably terrified. "What if I, I don't know, mess up and break him?" David really didn't want to do what Galbatorix was asking. Taking control of someone's mind like that could be harmful to the mind being controlled. He might end up breaking the guards mind and leave nothing but an empty shell.

"All is well my son you will not mess up. I have faith in your abilities."

_Wow. Coming from Galbatorix that was pretty high praise._

_Unless he said it so the guard would quit trembling in fear._

David focused on the guard and found that he was indeed trembling. He would be too if someone was about to take over his mind. I doubt he would care about how the guard feels.

_Do you have to do this? This is–its horribleness! Not right!_

_I can't not! If I don't Galbatorix might just punish me rather hurt fully, and it would be suspicious because Neil would probably do it without question. And now the guard thinks I'm Galbatorix's son and if I didn't do it it would look bad on Galbatorix._

_I don't really care about Galbatorix!_

David focused his mind on the guards. _Neither do I but there's not much I can do about my situation._

He pushed into the guards mind with no resistance, the guard obviously had no mind shields whatsoever. Encircled the guards mind, like a bird would circle his prey. He wasn't sure how he was going to do this. If he merged his mind with the guards like he does with Aquila then the guard would know the truth about who he was and why he was here.

"Ah, father must I do this? I am perfectly happy with just keeping control over objects."

"You will do this." The Kings voice was hard, signaling that this was not up for discussion. "It would be a good skill to have should you ever be in a tight situation."

With no other choice David attacked the guards mind. He used Neil's memories so he could block his own so the guard wouldn't see his real memories. He delved deep into the mans mind and found what he decided to call the Core. It's where ones magic is kept. It seems everybody has one. It only some people gain the magical abilities.

He attached his conscience to the Core and took control of the guards every thought and action. It sickened him that he could do this, to be able to infiltrate somebody's mind and take away their free will in such a way, but he pressed kept his conscience attached to the guards and he exited the mans mind.

Now in his own mind he could feel the guards conscience at the back of his mind. He could tell he had full control because the guards eyes were glazed and his body was slack.

"Very good. Now give him a command." Galbatorix's sudden voice startled David.

David cleared his throat, "Draw your sword?" He knew the guard had heard his command but he was confused why he didn't move.

"I said to give him a command, not a suggestion." Galbatorix's hard voice broke through David's confusion. He straightened at the authority in Whoch the King spoke and cleared his throat once again.

"Draw your sword." David made sure it sounded like a command.

The guard hesitantly reached for his sword. Unhappy that the guard didn't just do as he asked he pushed his intent towards the back of his mind where the guards conscience was connected with his. He was rewarded with the guard quickly grabbing the hand,e of his sword and drawing it out of its sheath.

Happy with the results David released his hold on the guards mind and watched as the awareness slowly entered his eyes. The guard looked at the sword in confusion, obviously wondering how it had gotten there, before realization seemed to hit him and he turned fearful eyes onto David as he re-sheathed the sword as he then turned his eyes to the King. "M-My Lord, I didn't mean to draw my sword."

Galbatorix had a pleased expression upon his features. "You drew your sword because my son wanted you too. He took control of your mind, and in turn controlled your actions. You were at his complete mercy. He could have told you to kill yourself and you would have don't it without a thought." The last sentence was said in such a care-free tone David almost didn't catch how horrible it actually was; and by the guards expression he didn't catch on to the sentence at all.

"You are dismissed. And make sure to tell the rest of the guards of my son. He is not to be treated as a servant any longer. He will be treated as the prince he is." David didn't even notice the guard left. To wrapped up in his own thoughts on how Galbatorix was calling him his son and apparently a prince. Galbatorix's command to follow him up to his study broke him out of his thoughts.

_I don't understand it Aquila why is he calling me his son?_

_I don't know little duck._

_It doesn't make any sense! We both know he's not my father so why would he tell the guard that?_

_I don't know. And we won't know if you don't listen to what he has to say._

David sat in the seat across from Galbatorix in the study. It seemed Galbatorix was waiting for him to peak first if the continued silence was anything to go by. "Why did you tell the guard I was your son?"

Galbatorix's eyes seemed to harden, "You will not use such a tone when you are speaking to me, are we clear?"

He didn't want to fidget under the Kings stare, and since the King knew him as Neil he allowed himself to squirm in his seat even though he was in the mindset of David and his pride screamed at him for not showing his strength under the mans gaze. "Forgive me Master. I just don't understand why you said I'm your son."

"That is because you are my son." He said it with such honesty that David almost believed it himself. Almost.

"But my father died when I was a boy." David didn't honestly know what Galbatorixs motive was.

"Wrong. That was the father of your brother, not you. He was your step-father." Galbatorix's voice was patient while he explained.

"Of course he was my father he's been with me since I was born."

"I understand why you would be confused and distressed. Just let me tell you the truth." David took a deep breath and nodded his head for Galbatorix to explain how he could possibly be his father.

"About thirty years ago I left the empire and traveled to The city of Dras-Leona. It was there that I met your mother. She was quite beautiful, I would not have noticed her otherwise. You look a lot like her really. Light blond hair, your smile is even the same," David thought of the image of the woman who was supposed to be Neil's mother. Her image was where he got his hair color, and he supposed he could see how their smiles were the same, but this woman wasn't even supposed to be real. Murtagh made her up for their memories. _Unless of course_ David thought with a small amount of dread _she was real and Murtagh has seen her and used her for the memories._ "I stayed in Dras-Leona for about a week, getting to know each other–for she hadn't realized who I was– before the fateful night where I brought her to where I had been staying. It had been glorious." Galbatorix had a satisfied smile on his face.

_Bad images, bad images! I don't want to hear about this!_

Galbatorix didn't notice his disgusted expression and pressed on, "The following morning I was awakened by Shruikan. I got out of bed and left the city gates. I knew the woman had followed me and she saw Shruikan. It would have been hard not to know he had been there for everyone else had seen him as well. As Shruikan leapt into the air I made eye contact with her and that was when I saw that she realized who I was. There was astonishment, guilt, and what I believe to be disgust in her eyes. Though whether it was disgust for me or herself I do not know."

_Wow. You went off and had a one-night-stand and then you just left her to deal with the child herself. Yeah, that disgust is to you. _"So what then?"

If he wasn't the king he probably would have shrugged, "Nothing. I left and I never gave her a second thought. Until, of course, I saw her again in you memories. It got me thinking about that night. You are about thirty years old yes?"

"Yes. I'm twenty-seven."

"Some of your features are a resemblance to mine." That was actually scarily true. They had similar jaws, along with their cheekbones.

"But you don't know for sure if–" Galbatorix didn't let him finish his sentence.

"I would not have told you this if I was not one-hundred percent certain that you are my son. By you memories it is your brother who shares his looks with his father while you share yours with mine."

_Oh my god I think he actually believes I'm his son. What do I do?! _Aquila's silence told him she didn't know what to do about it either.

"You believe that you are, in fact, my father?" David's voice was hoarse. He couldn't believe this was happening right now, and he dearly hoped that Galbatorix was actually lying about this. But by the open look of honesty on the mans face he highly doubted he was lying.

"Yes Neil. I know you are my son."

David wasn't sure how to fill the following silence, "What about Ian?"

Galbatorix's expression closed off and his voice was no longer warm, "What about him?"

"Well…it's just…earlier in the throne room when you called me a prince, would my brother not be one also?"

"Why would he be?"

"It's just that he's my brother you know? So I thought–" Galbatorix cut him off a second time.

"He may be your brother but he is not my son. _You_ are my son. My blood is running through _your_ veins. My power is in _you_. Not your brother. Do not even think of him as your brother for he is not. He is Ian Eronsson, but you are Neil Galbatorixsson. And you are the next to take the throne should I ever leave it."

David couldn't believe a single word he was hearing. _He actually thinks I'm his son! Aquila what am I going to do?!_

_What you should do is get out of their, and quickly._

_I can't just run right after he dropped the "I am your father" Darth Vader bomb shell on me! I mean if he actually believes he's my father then imagine what he would feel like if I just up and ran away!_

_It should not matter how he would feel! David you were only supposed to go into the castle with as little notice as possible, and now your sitting in Galbatorix's study with him telling you he's your father! If it was going to be hard for you to get out before then imagine what it will be like now! You will probably have guards around you for protection as the Mad Kings son, and they will. It let you out of their sight._

_They could be lazy guards who will just think I'm some blind kid and won't notice when they all sneak away._

_The guard who you so disgustingly controlled today will most likely tell the others of what you had done. They will be frightened of you and will not let their guard down._

_God I just can't take this anymore Aquila. I come to Urû'baen with the intention of lying low and finding information on the eggs and hopefully steal them, but instead we show up and Galbatorix takes an immediate interest in me and decides to take me under his wing to begin teaching me how to use my mind against others. Then he finds out about my magic and he taught me the ancient language so he can help me learn more ways to use my magic. That was all fine, I could have lived with that but now? Now I don't know what to do anymore. I'm just so–so lost and stressed because Galbatorix fully believes he is my_ "Father"

The last word of David's mental rant was said aloud. It sounded so broken and lost that Galbatorix actually got out of his chair and pulled him into an awkward hug. David was stunned that the man even knew how to hug, but at the moment he didn't care. He returned the hug fiercely and broke down onto the Kings shoulder, letting go of all the stress that has been building since the day he landed in Alagaësia ten years ago up to this very moment. He cried for the life he would never be able to go back to on earth; for the worries he wet through before he started his journey with Eragon and Brom; for all of the worries while he was with Eragon and Brom; and he cried for the stress that he went through since the day he entered the castle of Urû'baen.

When he shed his final tear he felt both physically and mentally exhausted. He sagged against Galbatorix and let his eyes fall shut. Deciding not to question why the man was allowing David to touch him at all.

_I am going to have a very serious talk with Murtagh the next time I see him._

* * *

><p>AN: Okay I don't know where the whole "son" thing came from, but I was writing it and it just kind of happened so I rolled with it. You either like it or hate it because I don't have the energy or creativity to think of anything else. Btw Merry Christmas!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>When David woke he found himself inside an unfamiliar room. Bolting upright he realized he had been set onto a couch. He didn't know how he got there but he was pretty sure it had something to do with Galbatorix. The last thing he remembered was Galbatorix hugging him, causing him to have an emotional breakdown before he blacked out from exhaustion.<p>

He pressed his hand to his mouth as he gathered his thoughts. It seemed that Galbatorix believed he was Neil's father because the woman they used to play as Neil and Ian's mother had an affair with Galbatorix twenty seven years ago, and David just so happens to be twenty seven years old.

He could see why Galbatorix would think he was his son. He did change some of his features to match the woman's, his other features he left alone and apparently Galbatorix thinks they look similar to his own.

He stood from the couch and looked around the room. It was rather large, about three times the size of Galbatorix's study. On the other side of the room was a large canopy bed, with black silk bedding. The couch he had been placed onto was the same black color only leather, and it was facing a fire place. The rest of the room was bare really except for a closet that was pushed against a wall to David's left.

He walked towards the only door in the room, wanting to leave the room as soon as possible. It's emptiness creeped him out.

When he opened the door he was greeted with a very familiar study _Don't tell me I was in Galbatorix's room._

"I see you're awake, my Prince." A firm, but feminine, voice spoke from his right.

Startled he searched for the voice and discovered a servant curtsying to him. He has met this servant before, they all have, for she was the head servant. She was in charge of giving the other servants their daily routine. Even went so far as to make sure they all got something to eat and made sure they slept well. All the servants looked up to her.

"Mary what are you doing here? And why did you call me Prince? And what's with the curtsy?" David didn't understand what she was doing. He was surprised anyone else was even allowed into the study. But he supposed Galbatorix wasn't going to be the one to clean it, and if anyone was going to clean the study she was the one to trust.

Mary straightened from her curtsy and she had an excited smile on her face, "I called you my Prince because you are!"

David spluttered, "Wha–No! I'm no prince! Never was never will be."

Mary put her hands on her hips, "Don't be silly, everybody in the castle knows that your the Kings son. You may not have known you were a prince before but you certainly are one now."

"How does everyone know I'm a prince? I just learned about it myself yesterday!"

"Come now Neil, this kind of information can't be kept quiet you know. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in Urû'baen knew about you."

"But how did everyone find out?"

Mary must have seen David's distress because she carefully laid a hand on his shoulder and steered him out of the room. "All is well Neil. Some of the servants of the castle heard some guards talking about it and in turn they told all of the other servants. And you know how the servants enjoy their gossip. When some of them went off to buy food for the upcoming ball they probably told the shop owners. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the nobles here in the castle has heard of it."

_Great. Everyone in Urû'baen thinks I'm a prince as well, and then traders are going to hear about it and spread the word._

David hadn't even noticed Mary had lead them into the throne room until Galbatorixs voice broke him from his thoughts. "Son."

David tilted his head in acknowledgement, "Yes your majesty." _I am not going to call him my father._

"Mary is going to be showing you to your new room in the castle."

"Will I not be staying in my old quarters?"

"Those quarters are for servants Neil. You are my son and you will be treated as such, starting with your new room."

"But what about my brother?"

"I suppose you will need a personal servant." And with that Galbatorix ended the conversation.

David went to say something but Mary quickly grabbed onto his arm and began to drag him out of the room but they were stopped by Galbatorix speaking, "You will not handle my son in such a way."

Mary dropped her hand from David's arm, "Of course your majesty."

They were stopped again, "Neil, you can call me father."

David just said, "Of course." Before he and Mary left the room.

"You should not antagonize him so." Mary was leading him through the twisting hallways of the castle.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew you were going to talk back when he said your brother would be your personal servant. Son or not he does not like it when people talk back or question him."

David sighed, "I know, but I don't like how he speaks of my brother."

Mary stopped him and opened a wooden door in the center of what seemed to be a deserted hallway. Whatever Mary said next was lost on him as he took in the sight of the room. _My room._

A large canopy bed was pushed in the middle of the wall to David's right, though not quite as large as Galbatorixs bed. Across from the bed on the left wall was a desk, with a deep red armchair, pushed up underneath a largest doe that overlooked the same courtyard from when Galbatorix tried to get the eggs to hatch. Sitting next to the desk was a bookcase filled with books of the ancient language. _I guess Galbatorix wants me to continue studying in ancient language. I don't know why, I'm fluent in it already. Maybe it's so I can practice reading._ He walked to the other side of the room where a wardrobe was situated.

He opened the wardrobe and found it was filled with clothes of all different colors. He felt what looked to be a cloak and found it to be made of a soft silk material. He turned around to face Mary, who was still standing in the doorway. "What is this?"

She seemed just as amazed as him, "The King had asked what size you were, but I didn't expect this."

David saw a strip of cloth on the top shelf of the wardrobe. Reaching up he took down the black cloth. By the feel of it he figured it was leather.

Brows furrowed he turned to Mary, "What is this?" Mary came closer and took the cloth from his hands to examine it herself. She looked back up at him, then at the cloth, before wrapping the cloth over where he already had a cloth strip over his eyes.

David took the cloth from Mary's hands, "Why would he want me to have this?"

"Well it is worn and dirty, the King probably wished for you to have a new one. It would go better with your new clothes then that worn old thing." Mary reached up to remove the cloth from his eyes, but was stopped by the bruising grip on her wrist. She turned fearful eyes onto David.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you went and got Ian for me." David released his grip on Mary's wrist and took the leather from her grasp.

Mary whispered, "Of course my Prince" before she quickly left the room.

_That was close._

_You did not have to scare her so._

David began to slowly remove the cloth from around his eyes, his back towards the door _If I hadn't she would have seen my, very recognizable, eyes._

With his eyes shut tight David removed the cloth from his eyes. He stood still for a moment before he slowly opened his eyes. When he fully opened his aqua blue eyes he blinked rapidly to adjust to the sudden light.

He looked around the room with a smile. It had been months since he had last seen with his eyes, and it felt wonderful. He was hesitant to put the leather cloth around his eyes but he knew he had too.

Yet he didn't get the chance because that was the moment that Murtagh decided to walk into the room. They stared at each other in the eyes in silence before Murtagh broke it, "I forgot how intense your eyes can be."

David laughed and sat on the bed, beckoning for Murtagh to join him. "It feels good to see again."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Murtagh as he sat on the bed, "You've always been able to see."

They both sat in silence until David sighed, putting his head in his hands and setting his elbows onto his knees. He let out a loud sigh and dragged his hands through his hair before looking up at Murtagh, "The woman you used for the memories…who was she?"

Murtagh shrugged, "Nobody."

David sat up and stared at Murtagh with hard eyes, "Do not lie to me Murtagh. She is the reason Galbatorix thinks I'm his son, the reason I'm in this room. Tell me who she is."

"David I'm being serious, I don't know who she is. When we were in Gil'ead I saw her so I just used her for the memory. I had no she had an affair with Galbatorix."

"I don't think anyone knew about it." They descended into silence one again.

"I hear I'm going to be your personal servant." Murtagh tried to sound indifferent, but David saw the grimace on his face.

"Yea that would be Galbatorix's doing. He has no love for you Murtagh."

"And he loves you?" Murtagh raised a brow.

"I don't know if he's capable of loving anyone." They both grinned at each other.

David stood and went over to the bookcase and began flipping through one of the books. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose when he saw the title, _Etiquette._ _He better give me any lessons. But so far with my luck he'll probably start teaching me._ He set the book back in the bookcase.

"You know you don't have to do anything for me. I'll just clean the room myself and get my own food. I'm no stranger to doing these things myself." The last sentence was said with a smile.

But Murtagh just sighed, "No I'll do it. If Galbatorix finds out I would be worried for what he would do." Here he sent a fake glare at David,"But that doesn't mean you can make my job any easier."

"Whatever you say, your highness." David gave him a mock bow.

"I should be the one saying that to you, my Prince." Murtagh quickly dodged the book aimed for his head as he fled the room. His laugh echoing through the hallway.

Collecting the book from the floor David set it on his desk and went to the wardrobe. He changed into a set of pajamas and crawled into the bed. He looked at the leather strip in his hands for a few minutes before giving a defeated sigh and tying it around his eyes and laying down to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>"Father we have been at this for hours now. Can we not take a break?"<p>

The moment David had stepped into Galbatorix's study he had been drilled with lessons. Ranging from what to where and wh

* * *

><p>en, to how to act around certain people. The lessons were unfortunately paying off because he could tell his attitude towards the servants–including Murtagh–has become colder. He's even snapped at Murtagh a couple of times for being to slow. He apologized of course, but they both knew his lessons with Galbatorix were changing him.<p>

Galbatorix even got him to call him father, and he wasn't even pretending to be Neil!

"You need to learn this. The ball is tomorrow and I will not have you making me look bad should you mess up and do something stupid."

_Really feeling the love_ "We've been at this for hours father. I don't think I can learn anymore, even if I wanted to."

Galbatorix paused before finally nodding, "Very well, if you wish to take a break then we shall. Follow me."

Galbatorix took a book from one of the shelves, revealing the passage sitting innocently behind a secret doorway. David made sure to remember which book revealed the passage as he followed Galbatorix into the secret chamber.

David was using his mind to analyze the bare wall at the end of the passage and found that when Galbatorix set his hand on the wall he would push his magic into it, causing the wall to slide away and reveal a hidden room.

When they entered the chamber the two dragon eggs were sitting innocently where David had placed them before. There was gold sitting all throughout the room, and hundreds of vast minds were angrily pushing into David's.

He focused his mind onto the eggs, keeping his mind from touching any others. "Father who was that?"

"In time my son. For now I want you to focus on the eggs."

David was confused, "Father I have already tried my luck with the eggs, and they both rejected me. I don't understand why you wish for me to try again."

"Ah but you see, when you touched the green egg everyone saw it begin shaking. But at the time it did not hatch like we were all lead to believe. I think the dragon knew you were not ready to become a rider and it did not hatch."

"And you believe I'm ready now."

"Yes I believe you are ready now, but we will only know if you are ready should one of the eggs hatch."

With no other choice David walked up to the eggs. He laid his hand upon the red egg first, it was just as cold and still as a the first time he touched it. He smiled when the egg warmed slightly in recognition.

_You remember me?_ David received a positive response.

_What about me little one? _Hearing Aquila's voice seemed to make the egg even happier.

"Neil," David looked up at Galbatorix and saw the King incline his head towards the green egg.

_I will see you tomorrow little one._ David removed his hand from the red egg and placed it onto the green one.

_Hey there little guy, you remember us?_ After he asked the question the egg began to shake very slightly. Both he and Aquila could feel that the dragon was happy that they were speaking with it again.

David set both of his hand into the egg to stop steady the egg _Stop shaking little one. I know you are happy to hear from us, but I don't want Galbatorix to think you are going to hatch for me._

Galbatorix stepped slightly closer, "Do not try to stop it Neil. The egg might be trying to hatch."

David removed his hands from the egg, but it had already stopped its shaking. They watched for several moments as the egg laid absolutely still before Galbatorix sighed in disappointment.

"It would seem that you are still not ready."

"Father what if I am never ready?" David turned his attention to the surrounding minds, "What if it's just because I'm not meant to be a rider?"

"But you are Neil. You are meant to be a rider I just know it." He walked up to David and set his hand on his shoulder, turning him so he would be face to face with Galbatorix. "You asked me 'who' that was." He removed his hand from David's shoulder and beckoned for him to follow.

Rolling his eyes underneath the leather strip David followed Galbatorix a little ways away from the eggs. They stopped in front of a wall covered in glass boxes. Inside of each box there was what looked to be a stone resting on a cushion, each of the stones were a different size and color. The wall was a rainbow of color, no color was exactly the same.

"Father what are these?" David was pretty sure he already knew what they were. If he didn't know by what they looked like then he knew by the feel of all the different minds touching his own.

Galbatorix didn't answer as he took down a fairly large stone from the wall. He turned from the wall and handed it to David. "I will not tell you what it is something you can find for yourself."

David turned his head to the stone in his arms and tilted his head in question, "Why is it so dim compared to the others?"

"I was never able to get through to this one. Should you be able to I wish for you to tell me immediately."

"Of course father."

Galbatorix led him out of the chamber and back into the study. He sat at his desk when he spoke, "You may return to your rooms, and I expect you to be at the ball on time." Galbatorix looked at David from underneath his eyebrows before turning his attention to the paperwork on his desk.

* * *

><p>Sitting innocently on his desk was the "stone", but was infancy an Eldunarí. He didn't know if he would be able to get through to the dragon inside. He was surprised the dragon had lasted this long against Galbatorix.<p>

He turned his attention from the egg when he heard a knock on his door, "Enter."

The door opened to reveal Murtagh carrying a tray of food. He set the tray on David's desk before sinking onto his bed with a satisfied sigh, "This is so much better than that lumpy mattress I have to use."

David narrowed his eyes at Murtagh as he marched over to him. David dragged Murtagh off of his bed by the arm and threw him to the floor. Murtagh was looking up at him in bewilderment.

"Keep your disgusting body off of my bed." He paid no attention to Murtagh's growing fear as his magic kept Murtagh pressed against the floor. It crackled in the air around him as he stalked back over to his desk.

Murtagh shakily got up from the floor. He stood in the center of the room as still as possible, worried David would become more angry if he made any sudden movements. When he felt the oppressive magic disappeared from the air he breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"David?"

Davids shoulders sagged as he sighed. "I did it again didn't I?"

"Why do you act this way?"

"I don't," David voice was intense before he took a deep breath and spoke softly, "I don't know."

"I think I do. I think," Murtagh stood in front of David, "Galbatorix's lessons are starting to get to you."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous I'm being serious. Ever since you began these 'lessons' with Galbatorix you've begun to change, and not necessarily for the better."

"I haven't changed–" But Murtagh cut him off.

"Yes David, you have. Galbatorix has been teaching you…I don't even know what he's been teaching you because you haven't told me! And now you're becoming some stuck up noble because of it! Your becoming just like Galbatorix."

"I am nothing like Galbatorix." David hissed. He removed the leather strip covering his eyes so he could glare at Murtagh. "Do not think, even for a moment, that I am anything like that wretched being."

"But you are different all the same. This wasn't the first time you be acted like that towards me, or any other servant for that matter."

"Yes but I apologized–"

"That doesn't make it any better!"

_Why are you two arguing so?_ The female voice rang through their minds.

Both Murtagh and David froze at the voice.

Murtagh asked, "Was that Aquila?"

David shook his head, "No. Aquila doesn't sound as wise."

_Hey! I'll have you know I am very wise. I just choose to hide it underneath my sarcasm._

A chuckle sounded in all three of their minds _Who are you three? I've only ever been in the presence of the egg-breaker for a long while._

"David I'm serious where is that voice coming from?"

David was staring at the Eldunarí on his desk. It pulsed a deep blue color. "Was that you?"

_Yes._

"David are you mad? That is nothing more than a–a colorful rock!"

_You, child, have no sense of imagination._

David laughed at the affronted look on Murtagh's face, "She told you Murtagh."

He opened the glass box containing the Eldunarí and removed it from the box. He carried it over to the bed and sat against the headboard. Murtagh joined him on the bed, leaving the Eldunarí to sit in between them. He looked up at David, "I hope your ok that I'm touching your bed."

David rolled his eyes but chose to ignored him as he looked at the Eldunarí. "What is your name?"

_I will tell you who I am if you tell me who you are and why you two were arguing_. The voice had gone defensive.

"How do we know you aren't some spy for Galbatorix?" Murtagh narrowed his eyes at the Eldunarí.

_Then you would be in trouble young one because if I was a spy I would be very suspicious right now._

"Galbatorix said he was unable to reach this one and I believe him." Said David.

Murtagh sneered, "Of course you would believe him."

"Can we please not talk about this?"

"Anyway, I'm David and my friend here is Murtagh. But we go by Neil and Ian."

_And who is the female presence I feel in your mind David?_

_My name is Aquila._

_That is a unique name little one. Why do you speak with your mind?_

Aquila was silent a few moment before she spoke again _I am a dragon. I have no other way of speaking._

_Ah, I figured. It has been so long since I have made contact with another dragon, I just had to be sure. Who is your rider?_

_My rider is David._ They could hear the pride and love coating Aquila's words.

_I can tell you love have a strong bond with each other, that's good. But why are you two separated!_

_That is something the boys can tell you. _And with that Aquila withdrew from the conversation.

"I will tell you more if you can give me your word that you really aren't here just to gain information to tell Galbatorix later."

_I am not here to gather information for Galbatorix. I am not loyal to him in any way, shape, or form. I have never even made contact with the oath-breaker an I have no wish to. _All of this was said in the ancient language.

David looked up to Murtagh, "That answers that."

"What did she say?"

David repeated what she had said before adding, "It's a good thing I had those lessons, otherwise I might not have been able to understand her." Murtagh said nothing.

_What do you mean by lessons?_

David cleared his throat, "Perhaps it would be easier to show you…" David proceeded to enter the mind of the Eldunarí and he allowed all of his memories to come forward, starting from when he and Murtagh had been captured from the Varden up to this very moment.

He watched as the female Eldunarí jumped from memory to memory. He watched as the memories flew through his mind, so quick that he couldn't tell what one memory from another. The flood of memories paused when she reached when Galbatorix confessed to being his father, but otherwise she continued on.

When she was done David spoke before she could say anything, "Galbatorix is not my father."

_But in the memory…_

"You cannot believe everything you see. My real father died when I was fourteen, we just used that woman and some made up man for fake memories to protect my real identity. For all we know he really does have a kid, it just isn't me." David and Murtagh shuddered at the possibility of Galbatorix having a child.

"Will you tell us your name now?" Murtagh asked.

_I did say I would tell you who I was didn't I?_

"You did indeed. So will you tell us?"

_I am known as Saphira._


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond._

* * *

><p>David was standing in the center of his room, preparing for the party that was being held in the castle this evening; although, most of the preparing had been done by some of the castles servants.<p>

That afternoon he had been roughly woken and dragged into his rooms en suite to be stripped down and shoved into a bath. The cold water had immediately woken him up but he could not open his eyes because the strip around his eyes had been taken off.

Any and all of his protests went ignored as–what sounded like a group of women–he was scrubbed until it hurt. Unable to speak he listened to the women above him as they gently reprimanded him for sleeping in so late on such an important day, and how the King won't be pleased.

He was perfectly fine with allowing them to wash him until one of their hands wandered a little to low for his liking.

"Enough!" His mind automatically melded with the woman who had froze at the sharp command. "You will leave me." His voice was cold and demanding. With the women's minds under his control they had no choice but to leave the room.

David relaxed into the basin and peeked open an eye to make sure he was alone before he blinked them fully open and finished the bath.

_Aquila what did they mean by today being important?_

He felt her disapproval at his method for getting rid of the women but said nothing about it _Today is the party Galbatorix is throwing for the nobles of the castle. It also happens to be the day that you are going to steal the dragon eggs._

David paused in the process of magically drying off his body _That's today?_

_Yes and you still haven't told anyone how your going to steal them if your at the party._

_That's because I don't quite know myself._

_David!_

_Hey calm down! It's alright I have the beginnings of a plan ok?_ David walked into his room no found that clothes had already been laid out for him.

A pair of black knee high boots sat at the end of his bed. With the boots was a pair of royal blue cotton breeches, and a matching royal blue tunic with gold lining. To go over the tunic was a black leather vest with the Empires insignia stitched onto the left shoulder. Attached to the vest was a black, velvet, hooded cloak.

David was finishing buttoning on his vest when he looked over and saw Eldunarí sitting on his desk. He smiled at the memory of finding out who it belonged to.

_Flashback_

_They were sitting on the bed, waiting for the Eldunarí to tell them their identity. (Although Murtagh didn't actually know what it was, he just figured it was a dragon trapped inside of a colorful stone)._

I am known as Saphira.

_Both boys stared down at the Eldunarí for two different reasons_

_"Saphira? How–what are you doing here? Why aren't you with the elves?" Murtagh asked the question._

I haven't been with the elves for years child, even before I was killed. Why would I be there?

_"What do you mean you were killed?!" Murtagh almost seemed to be on the verge of hysterical._

_"Murtagh! Murtagh, calm down," Davids voice was soothing, "This is Saphira, yes, but not Eragons Saphira."_

_"What? Then…" Murtagh seemed to realize that this was, in fact, Broms Saphira. But how her Eldunarí was with Galbatorix, David didn't know._

Who is this other Saphira? And Eragon? His dragon was Bid'Daum, and that was centuries ago.

_"Not that Eragon. You see…" David struggled to explain, "Do you remember how the vault you were in had three dragon eggs in it?"_

Yes. _They could hear the displeasure and sadness in her voice for the eggs._

_"Do you remember how around ten or eleven years ago one of them was stolen?"_

_Happiness coated her next words _no. I hadn't known any were stolen. But who stole them? And why only one of them? _Her questions were guarded._

_"Brom had organized a group to oppose the Empire called the Varden. The group had set a task for someone to sneak here into the castle and steal the dragon eggs. Nobody knows why the man was only able to steal one of the eggs, but he did. And when he did he fled."_

That wretched human being. How dare he come to only steal one egg and then flee like a coward!

_"But it's okay! It's okay! Brom found him and the egg before anything bad happened, and he took the egg and brought it to the Varden. They had been trying to get it to hatch for about ten years."_

Had been?

_"Er, yeah, uh well it hatched for a farm boy named Eragon."_

I see. And now we have two free riders in Alagaesia. _Her voice was fierce and hopeful._

_"Not exactly." Murtagh broke the moment with his dry tone._

Oh?

_"Nobody knows about David being a rider but me."_

You have been hiding? _Saphira didn't sound happy about that knowledge._

_"I wanted to hide until I knew we would be needed most." David defended._

And how would you know when you were to be needed?

_"I wouldn't even question how or when he knows something. It's just fact that we have come to accept."_

You just know things?

_"Yea. Like future things. But I will not know for certain anymore because I have changed certain events already."_

I see. _Saphira sounded pensive._ And who is this we you spoke of, Murtagh?

_"Me, Brom, Eragon, and Saphira." Murtagh rushed to finish, "The other Saphira, not you."_

I know what you meant little one. _Her tone was amused, but her next words were hesitant _My little one, Brom, he is alright?

_David answered, "Yeah he's alright. Last time we saw him anyway."_

And when was that?

_David was a little worried to answer this question but answered anyway, "Several months ago?" It didn't come out quite as confident as he wanted it to._

Months ago?! Anything can happen in months! He could be dead!

Do not yell at my rider for something he does not know! Aquila defended her rider You should be thankful that he may be alive at all! With out David Brom would have died long ago!

_"It's alright Aquila she is just worried."_

Is it true _Saphira was speaking, mostly to David_ Brom would have died, yet you saved him?

_"Yes, I saved him. I couldn't let the old man die after all." David tried to wave off the feelings of gratitude coming from Saphira._

I am in your debt.

_David felt decidedly uncomfortable, "Yes well," he cleared his throat, "I'm going to head off to bed now." David put Saphira's Eldunarí back inside of the glass box._

When he closed the box Murtagh decided to speak again, _"You should probably know, Saphira, Eragon is Brom's son._

_They felt the happiness coming from Saphira_ Who is the mother?

_Awkward silence followed between Murtagh and David. David turned to Murtagh, "You brought up the topic you finish it."_

_David crawled into his bed and listened to how Brom had met Murtagh's mother, who just so happened to be Morzan's wife._

_When she heard that Brom had a child with the wife of Morzan she withdrew her conscience back into the Eldunarí, and no coaxing from Murtagh's part could get her to come out._

_End Flashback_

David looked out his bedroom window and realized it was no longer the afternoon, but quickly setting into the evening.

_Crap, I should have been thinking up plans, not the past._

A sequence of knocks sounded on his door before Murtagh casually strolled in. "Alright, sir Prince, what's the plan?"

"Er, there isn't one."

"What do you mean there isn't one." Murtagh demanded.

"I kind of have one."

"Well then let's hear it."

"Are you going to be serving at all for the party?"

Murtagh thought for a moment before he shook his head, "No, why?"

"Alright good, then I need you," David picked up the glass box containing the Eldunarí from his desk and handed it to Murtagh, "to take her out of Urû'baen, and bring her to Aquila."

He shoved Saphira into Murtagh's unwilling arms. "And don't drop her either. Don't want her breaking on us."

"Wha–David I'm not going to leave you here to steal the eggs alone!"

"Murtagh do not argue with me. This is my plan and I need you to bring Saphira to Aquila. Preferably unnoticed. When you reach each other I want you two to fly above Urû'baen."

_David you should not be doing this alone._

_Don't worry Aquila, I will be just fine._

_And if your not? If Galbatorix finds you and sees who you really are?_

_Then you will leave with the knowledge that you were able to get Murtagh and Saohira out of here._

Saphira broke into the conversation _Aquila, little one, as stupid as this 'not plan' is, it would be better for Murtagh to get out of here while he still can so at least one of them will still get away._

Aquila wanted to argue more, to protect her rider, but she didn't. _If he is captured I will leave. But I will not just leave him to the whims of the Mad King!_

_Alright but if you do have to come back to save me, come back with a plan._

David followed Murtagh out into the hallway, closing the door behind him with a slightly nostalgic feeling _I'm never going to see another room as nice as that one._

They were halfway down the hallway when Murtagh stopped him, "Can't you hide this thing?"

"I suppose I can try." Stringing a few words from the ancient language together David created an illusion to make it look as though Murtagh wasn't carrying anything, and his arms were at his sides. "There."

"But you didn't do anything." Murtagh protested.

"You can't tell because it's an illusion to other people."

"What's the illusion?"

"To others it would look as though you aren't holding anything at all."

"Why don't you just make it so I look invisible?"

David paused, "You know I hadn't thought of that." He turned to Murtagh again and twisted it so that it was as if Murtagh wasn't even their.

"You will have to be careful though. People will still be able to hear or feel you." They made it to a split in the hallway. David took the left hallway towards the throne room but was stopped by Murtagh's voice from behind him.

"Be careful please. If not for Aquila then for me. I can honestly say that I really do see you as a brother."

The words made warmth spread through Davids body. "I will be careful for both of you Murtagh. I see you as a brother as well." And with that David quickly strode through the corridor.

* * *

><p>Entering Gakbatorix's study David quickly scanned both the bedroom and the study. He let out a relieved breath when he found the rooms to be empty.<p>

He quickly walked up to the bookcase and examined the books carefully. He removed the strip from around his eyes and looked at the books again before finding the right one and removing it from the shelf. He was rewarded with the bookcase opening to reveal the passageway that led to the chamber holding the eggs.

He rushed to the end of the passage and stopped before the blank space of wall. He pressed his hand to the wall and pushed his magic into it. He broke out into a huge smile when the wall melted away to reveal the chamber.

David walked up to the eggs, ready to remove the wards placed over the eggs to protect them. His brows furrowed, however, when he found that there were no protections over them.

He blanched when he heard steady footsteps sounding in the hallway. Looking at his outfit he realized he was dressed like the prince. Thinking quickly David put an illusion over his clothes, and removed the magic that had changed his features.

With a hand on each egg he listened as the stone door fell away. He didn't have to turn around to know Galbatorix was the one standing behind him. He took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. "Well well. If it isn't his majesty himself." He looked over his shoulder at the King and raised his eyebrow. "Isn't there some kind of party you should be hosting?" He shrugged his shoulders, "But if you wish to honor me with your presence instead of your guests, well, I'm not stopping you."

"So," the burning rage in the Kings eyes betrayed his calm words, "you are The Shadow?" David breathed an internal sigh of relief when he knew his magic had worked. What Galbatorix was seeing was Davids auburn colored hair, along with his elvish features. The illusion on his clothes showed he was wearing a leather riding outfit. Oh how he missed that outfit.

"Yes, I am The Shadow. I've heard you wish to meet me?"

Galbatorix ignored his question, "How did you discover this chamber?" Galbatorix was almost spitting in anger.

David turned around, scooping the eggs up into his hands as he did so. He tucked the red one under his arm as he held the green in his hand. He lifted his other hand in a placating gesture, "Now now there's no reason to get so angry–" Davids concentration broke as a spike of pure agony drove against his barriers. _Aquila!_

His defenses were strengthened with the combined abilities of both rider and dragon. Yet it was still not enough to keep the pain away.

He began to feel another presence joining theirs, but when he realized it was Saphira he stopped her.

_And why not? You are in need of help and I can give it to you!_

_But if he senses your presence he will find out I am actually Neil. _He didn't listen for a reply as he searched his mind for any kind of magic that could help him out of the situation. It was hard to focus when he could feel the twisted and enraged minds of dragons pushing against his shields. He and Aquila were strong, yes, but not that strong.

David saw his twin swords leaning against the wall next to the door of the chamber. His next words were a mere whisper that grew into a defiant shout, "You've been wanting to meet The Shadow Galbatorix? Well, I'll give you a shadow!"

"Súndavar, eom eka!" The shadows of the chamber spread throughout the room and slowly crawled up Davids body and seemed to seep into his head. With each passing moment the pain of Galbatorix's attack was ebbed away until the pain fell away completely.

"What is this?" David looked into the eyes of Galbatorix and saw nothing but madness and hate swirling in their depths. Nothing like the kind front he would show his 'son' Neil. "What magic is this! I cannot find your mind in that accursed darkness."

He smiled when he realized the shadows had done exactly as he wanted them to do. They surrounded his minds barriers like a second wall and made it impossible for Galbatorix to get through. _After all, yor can't see through darkness. Take blind people for instance._

_Alright Aquila I need you to start attacking the city._

_What do you mean attack the city?! Your still in the city!_

_I didn't say decimate it! I just want you to make a distraction while I make my way out of the castle. Then you can swoop down and grab me alright?_

_Alright._

"Look Galbatorix this talk was wonderful, really,but I think–" David was cut off by the unmistakeable roar of a dragon that he knew came from Aquila. "Ah, my ride is here."

Galbatorix paused for a second in the shock of hearing the roar, but that second was all David needed to swoop around Galbatorix and swipe his swords. He allowed the shadows from his mind to be released and they filled the passageway, blocking David from sight and protecting him from any of Galbatorix's magical attacks.

He broke free of the passageway and shoved himself into the darkest corner of the room, where he allowed his shadows to wrap around him and shield him from sight.

He stood stock still as Galbatorix burst out from behind the bookcase and stormed out of the study, his expression was murderous.

When he no longer heard Galbatorix he release the shadows with a breath of relief. He looked down at his hands and realized he was holding the eggs. Elation coursed through him at the sight of the eggs. He had successfully stolen the eggs, although now he had to get out of the castle.

Casting his mind out in front of him David left the study. He checked the throne room and found Shruikan was still inside; this time though he was awake. Aquila must have woken him.

David thought of what he looked like as Neil and pushed his magic so it would make him look like the blonde haired human boy. He dropped the illusion on his clothes and retied the strip around his eyes. He figured it would be easier to get around looking like the Prince instead of The Shadow.

…_I really cannot get a name that I like can I? I'm a Shadow then a Prince!_

David concealed the eggs consciences with his as he shoved the eggs down the back of his shirt (He had to put them somewhere!) before he rushed to leave the throne room, hoping to get by Shruikan without notice. No such luck.

As he opened the throne room doors Shruikan gave a low growl. David turned and feigned relief. "Shruikan! Thank goodness. Have you seen my father?" David would have looked the dragon in the eye had his eyes not been covered.

Hearing another roar come from outside made Shruikan remove his wing/curtain and poke his head further into the room. David no longer had to feign his anxiousness, "Please Shruikan, which way did he go?!" But Shruikan didn't answer.

Throwing his hands up in defeat David decided to choose his own way and hope Galbatorix went the opposite. He ignored any attempts at the servants calling his name, begging him to hide and be safe. He would just throw the excuse of needing to find his father over his shoulder before continuing his way out of the castle.

He was lucky that he didn't run into any nobles, or Galbatorix himself, on his way out of the castle. _Probably all cowering in the ball room_ he thought with a small amount of disgust.

He heard another roar only louder this time, accompanied by the muffled sounds of panicked screaming. He turned another corner and found what seemed to be a side entrance to the castle. He ran towards the door, and just as he reached the handle he heard his name called from behind him.

David turned as if to look for the one who spoke, but his mind told him that it had been Galbatorix. He slumped his shoulders as if in relief, "Father I have been looking everywhere for you! But I couldn't find you and I know I can help so I just–" Galbatorix cut him off.

"No! I will not have my son out there with that dangerous beast still flying around!"

"But father–"

"No Neil! No," his voice became much calmer. It seemed that the conversation from inside the chamber was still affecting him, "My men are out there taking care of it. Just return to your room."

David took a deep breath through his nose, "I just wish to help you!" And with that David yanked open the door and ran into the chaos outside. He ignored the Kings yelling as he made it farther into the chaos.

_Aquila where are you?_

He received an answering roar in return that threatened to turn him deaf. _Great. Add deaf onto blind. _His thoughts were wry.

_Where are you little one?_

_I am coming to you. Do not land just, I don't know, pick me up._

_In this pandemonium? It will be impossible!_

_I did not come this far for you to refuse to pick me up from the ground. Just do it! And please tell me you have Murtagh._

_You would worry about him wouldn't you? But yes I have Murtagh._

David saw Aquila fly overhead, and he watched in awe as she released Aqua blue flames onto the castle, with little to no effect.

David began yelling out "Dragon!" And "Beast!" Trying to get Aquila to see at him.

_Are they calling me beast?!_ Aquila sounded offended.

_No you idiot that's me!_

_No need to be rude David. _She replied with mock anger.

She spotted him in the panicking crowds and dove for him. The people around him seemed to just melt away as he was picked up from the ground. He let out a distressed scream. After all if someone gets picked up in he talons of a dragon they would scream right?

Aquila let loose another roar as she flew into the sky before spiraling back towards the ground. She set another torrent of flames at the castle before leisurely flyining around Urû'baen.

David pretended to put up a struggle as Aquila flew around with him still in her claws. Yelling down at the people below for help. Of course nobody did help him.

_I feel like such a damsel in distress._

_You are._

_Hey! I take offense._

He heard exclamations from people recognizing that he was,mim fact, the prince. But did anyone do anything about it? No. They stood around and pointed at his flailing body as he flew over their heads.

_Let's get out of here Aquila._

When they flew over the castle in the general direction of the Varden, David saw Galbatorix on the roof yelling at the archers for inability to down a dragon. David smirked and decided to do a little more acting.

As they flew overhead he allowed the strip of leather to fall from his eyes, keeping his eyes firmly shut as he did so. He drew in a deep breath and yelled and a distressed and panicky voice, "Dad!" _Make it a little more heartfelt right? Or was that to far?_

_I think it was a fine performance._

David took great pleasure in Galbatorix's face as he realized just who was stuck in Aquila's talons. He rushed to the edge of the castles roof and it almost seemed as if he was going to jump.

"Son?" Galbatorix's voice seemed break mid-word and it made David feel a little bad, "Let go of my son, beast!" Until he called Aquila a beast.

Aquila flew up into the sky until Urû'baen was no more than a dot on the ground. David watched for any signs of Shruikan coming out of the castle but he didn't see anything. It gave him some relief that they weren't being followed.

_Are you going to carry me like this all night._

_Well if you don't like it… _Aquila released him from her grip.

Instead of being terrified like most probably would David just let out a care free laugh. Laughing a little harder when he heard Murtagh scream at the fact Aquila just dropped him.

Said scream was taken by the wind as Aquila dove down and leveled herself beside David. Allowing him to grab onto the shadow saddle with ease and sitting in front of Murtagh. When he was situated Aquila snapped out her wings and flew back into the night sky, carrying them as fast as possible to put distance between them and Urû'baen.


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond._

* * *

><p>If someone was to look up at the sky they would see a small black dot, leisurely flying in the clouds. They would think the dot was a simple bird, and they would continue on with their day.<p>

In reality they small black dot was actually a very large, and very beautiful, aqua blue dragon, making her way to Surda. There were two men on her back named David and Murtagh.

David was in the front of the saddle, still dressed as though going to the Kings party, leaned up against Aquila's back. His looked have been turned back to normal however, with his auburn hair along with his elvish features. In his lap was the blue eldunarí of Saphira.

Murtagh was on the back of the saddle, facing David. His looks have also been returned to normal. His hair was no longer short and blonde, but instead it was a dark brown–possibly black–and brushed his shoulders. He had removed his servants apron and his shirt, claiming they were bothering him.

Both men had wide grins of success as they looked at the saddle in between them. For sitting in the saddle were two eggs: one blood red, and the other emerald green. Successfully stolen from King Galbatorix himself.

"We did it," Murtagh's voice was filled with a sense of accomplishment, "We actually got them."

"That we did." David agreed.

Murtagh reached out to pick up the red egg but David stopped him, "No Murtagh."

"What do you mean? You had said it would hatch for me."

"Yes I did say that, and if it does hatch I would rather us be on the ground then up here in the air where it might fall off of the saddle and plummet to the ground."

Murtagh looked at the red egg intently, seemingly fighting himself on whether or not to just pick it up anyway.

_David is right young Murtagh._ Saphira spoke _It would be better if the hatchling was to hatch when we were safely on the ground. Although it may just hatch because it can feel your presence._

Murtagh relented but he seemed displeased that he was unable to touch the egg.

_It won't necessarily hatch right away. _Aquila spoke to those on her back _It could take hours, or weeks._

"That's true. It took you several days to hatch for me." David rubbed his chin, "I still won't take any risks though." _Aquila when we land, make sure we're near a lake or pond of some sort._

_I will stop at the Tüdosten in the evening._

_Thank you._

For awhile the group flew in silence, content to let themselves relax from the past several months of tension. David laid against Aquila's neck while she leisurely flew through the air while Saphira retreated into the Eldunarí, waiting for when she would be needed. Murtagh sat watching the eggs–mostly the red one–but his eyes drifted to the green one eventually and his brows furrowed in thought.

He looked up at David, "What about the green egg?"

David didn't need to open his eyes to know Murtagh was looking up at him, his shields were down and he was watching his surroundings. He supposed that was going to be a hard habit that won't be going away. "What about it?"

"You said you knew the red gag was going to hatch for me."

"I said it probably would. From what I know it will hatch for you, but I could be wrong." David pointed out.

Murtagh ignored Davids words, "So then who will the green egg hatch for?"

David opened his eyes and looked down at the green egg, "He will hatch for his rider." David ignored anymore of Murtagh's questions regarding the egg. Eventually Murtagh gave up and he leaned up against the spike behind him.

_You did not tell him it would hatch for Arya._

_I did not think it was something he needed to know._

_Very well. But will you tell Arya?_

David took a deep breath and released it before he spoke again _I don't know. I probably should, though looking at how Vanir treated Eragon for being a human rider I worry for how we would be treated when there is an elf rider. Eragon and I would not be treated as equal as an elf._

_You do not know that David._

_Your right, I don't. But I fear that to be the case._

_Will you keep the egg a secret then?_

_I probably won't be able too. With Murtagh knowing I have it I wouldn't be surprised if he told the leader of the Varden about it._

_You mean Nasuada?_

_If she's the leader then yes._

The sun had nearly set by the time Aquila passed over the town of Furnost. She made it halfway over the Tüdosten before landing at the lakes edge.

David held the green egg and the Eldunarí securely to his chest before sliding down Aquila's side. He hit the ground with barely a whisper of sound and he continued a little ways away from the lake. He set down the Saphira and the egg before moving on to enter the forest for some fire wood. He was stopped by Murtagh's voice from behind him.

When he turned around he saw Murtagh was still sitting on Aquila's saddle. He raised a brow, "Yes?"

"If I get down the same way you did I'm going to break something."

"Don't be ridiculous it's not even that big a drop."

"Ridi–I am thirty feet from the ground!"

"Then walk down her back and get off her tail."

"I could end up slipping anyway and then break my back!"

David threw up his hands in exasperated defeat, "Then your stuck up there."

"You have magic, just levitate me down or something." Throughout the conversation Aquila has been shaking with rumbling laughter.

David turned back to the trees behind him, "Súndavar." The shadows slowly leaked out of the trees and wound their way towards Aquila and Murtagh. They rose into the air and attached to the saddle, slowly solidifying into the shape of a slide.

"There."

Murtagh looked at the slide with distrust. Slowly setting his legs Onto the slide to test whether or not it would hold, he tightly held onto the red egg before pushing off of Aquila's saddle and sliding to the ground. Once he stood up from the slide the shadows sunk into the ground.

Murtagh looked at David in thanks before he asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna find us some food, as well as some fire wood." David said as he walked into the forest next to the lake.

Casting his mind out into the forest David searched for any animals nearby that they could eat for their dinner. He discovered a deer not far from his position. He headed towards the small clearing where the deer was grazing. He reached for his magic, the killing word on the tip of his tongue…but he just couldn't do it.

David sat back and watched the deer with confusion. He didn't understand why it felt so wrong. He's killed plenty of deer before. Heck, look at when he first came to Alagaësia! But something about this felt different. If he killed the deer it would feel as though he was killing a friend. He didn't understand why he couldn't kill it.

_You are changing little duck._

_What do you mean?_

_You know you've been changing. Your looks have changed, your voice has changed, the way you walk, your speed and strength have changed, even your smell has changed._

David was stunned _I…I knew I was changing but this? I haven't realized I've changed that much._

They were silent as David watched the deer. It still hasn't realized David was sitting there. _What do I smell like?_

Aquila was amused with the question Refreshing. _Like fresh spring air…and apples._

David cracked a smile _Spring air and apples?_

_Yea._

_Well that's not that bad._

_No it's not. And you better hurry up with that deer and for because Murtagh here is getting antsy._

David felt unease return to him at the thought of killing the deer. Aquila must have felt it as well David all is well. _If you must then think back to when you were still able to hunt._

David did as she suggested. He thought back to the time before Aquila, when he would hunt down the deer and use their skin as clothing. It both helped and sickened him. But before he could loose his nerve he re-focused on the deer and spoke, "Deyja." The deer dropped with a dull thud.

_You may have to continue to do so until we are able to return to the Varden._

_Great._ David smoothly lifted the deer over his shoulder, whispering a small apology in the ancient language.

When he rejoined Murtagh and Aquila, David set up the wood he had gathered from the forest. He lit the fire while Murtagh prepared the deer, and if thought killing the deer was hard it was nothing compared to actually having to eat it.

When they finished the deer David laid back onto the grass, gazing at the thousands of stars decorating the night sky. He closed his eyes, preparing to fall into a light sleep, much like how the elves sleep, when he heard a small squeak.

David opened his eyes as a smile broke out on his face. He sat up and looked at Murtagh over the fire, only to see that he had fallen asleep. _Should I wake him?_

_The noise could have been something from the forest you know, not necessarily the egg._

David looked at the red egg sitting next to Murtagh's hand. The fire light reflecting off of its blood colored surface. He watched it for awhile, waiting for it to make another sound, but it stayed silent.

David went to lay back again but stopped when he saw the egg shake and emit another squeak. _That didn't come from the forest._ Scrambling to his feet David kneeled at Murtagh's side and shook him awake. Murtagh looked up at him with groggy eyes. David opened his mouth to explain but another squeak interrupted him. Murtagh looked at him as if he was crazy. "I'm not the one squeaking idiot!" David whacked him upside the head, ignoring the following "Ow!" As he pointed to the egg.

Murtagh looked to where he was pointing and saw the egg give a violent shake, making a small crack appear on the shell. He shot up from the grass, any sign of grogginess gone from his body as he tensely gazed at the egg.

Aquila situated herself behind both David and Murtagh, snaking her head on Murtagh's right, allowing herself to watch as one of her kin hatched from the egg.

_Saphira_. David sent his mind to the Eldunarí _one of the eggs is hatching._

He felt the happiness and relief come from the elder dragon _That is indeed wonderful news. The dawn of riders is coming again, and it is thanks to you young David,_ and with that Saphira retreated back into the Eldunarí.

David was only allowed to blink before he heard another squeak, this one louder and more urgent. He looked back down at the egg and saw more cracks webbing out across the egg. The egg then stopped shaking, and no more noise came from within. Chipped parts of the egg suddenly broke away near the top of the egg, that was the only movement for a few seconds before a small red nose emerged from within, followed by a serpentine neck. It looked around at its surroundings and when it saw Murtagh it gave another little squeak.

They all blinked in confusion when it retreated back into the egg. They leaned closer to the egg, only to draw quickly back when the rest of the egg burst open revealing the rest of the dragon hatchling.

The fire light revealed the spikes along the dragons back to be white as snow, along with its claws. The fire made the young dragons scales look like blood-red embers. When it shook out its wings they were revealed to be a wine red color.

The hatchling tucked its wings back to its sides and began sniffing the area around it. It's scarlet eyes landed on David before shifting over to Murtagh. It gave an excited squeak before wobbling over to sit in front of him. It sat in his haunches and looked up at Murtagh and cocked its head to the side, giving another squeak to reveal its pointy little teeth.

Murtagh looked over at David. He just sat their patiently and gazed back, "What are you looking at me for?" Murtagh looked back at the little dragon and hesitantly reached his hand out, allowing the red dragon to sniff at his hand before gently nuzzling his palm.

The moment it touched Murtagh's palm a bright light lit up the camp as Murtagh fell back against the grass with a cry. His whole body was tense as the pain flowed throughout his veins, eventually draining away.

Murtagh groaned and went to sit up, but David put a hand to his shoulder to stop him. "Rest Murtagh, all will be dealt with in the morning." Without the energy to argue Murtagh relaxed and allowed himself to drift to sleep.

A squeak drew Davids attention back to the hatchling as it climbed onto Murtagh's chest, circling around before settling down to sleep. David chuckled and returned to the other side of the fire. Aquila joined him and curled around him, drawing her wing over for a make-shift tent.

* * *

><p>The following morning David woke up at the same time the sun rose. He opened his eyes to the light aqua blue of Aquila's wing.<p>

Stretching in content David nimbly maneuvers from underneath the wing to find everyone in the camp to still be asleep. When he saw the small patch of red next to Murtagh, Davids immediate reaction was to rush over and check if he was still alive, but the memories from the night before came rushing back, breathing a sigh of relief when he realized the patch of red was just the dragon hatchling curled up against Murtagh's side.

Seeing the hatchling also made him remember that it would need to eat. He waded into the lake and casted his mind out towards the fish swimming away from the disturbance he created. He invaded the minds of three fish and made them swim up to his person. He took them from the water while telling them not to struggle.

He re-lit the fire and cooked two of the fish, leaving the third for the young dragon. The smell must have woken the dragon because he heard a squeak on the other side of the fire. He looked up to see him sitting on the opposite side of the fire, eyeing the cooking fish hungrily.

David whistled to get the hatchlings attention before he threw the fish next to him. He eyed David before sniffing the fish suspiciously. Apparently he found it satisfactory for he lunged at the fish and ripped into it.

_Was I that really that small once?_

Aquila's head was resting on the ground next to David, watching the hatchling as it devoured the fish David had given it. Scratching Aquila's snout David responded _Indeed you were._

_He does not even reach the length of one of my claws._ It was true. From the tip of his snout to the tip of his tail, the hatchling was still a few inches shorter that any of Aquila's talons.

_He will grow._ Aquila hummed in agreement.

The sound drew the attention of the hatchling, making it look up from the fish and towards Aquila. When he saw her he let out another squeak, whether or not it was from fright David wasn't sure.

He slowly crawled towards Aquila's head. He didn't notice Murtagh awakening but David did. He handed one of the cooked fish to Murtagh as they watched the interaction between the two dragons.

"What are you going to name him?"

Murtagh looked at him with slight confusion, "What?"

"He'll need a name you know. Can't go around calling him dragon all the time."

"What would you suggest?"

"I like to think that naming the dragon yourself is a sort of special occasion." David patted Murtagh's shoulder, "You'll think of one, I know I did."

"And how did you find one? 'Aquila' is not from any language I know."

"I would have been surprised if you did know. Aquila is Latin for eagle."

"Latin? I have never heard of that language before."

"It's a language from where I am from." David said as he watched with amusement as the hatchling continuously tried to climb onto Aquila's snout. Only succeeding when he pounced and hooked his claws into her scales, causing her to growl and scare the hatchling into falling off onto the ground again.

"You are not from Alagaësia?"

David flicked his eyes towards Murtagh, "No."

"You come from across the sea?" Murtagh seemed to hold some kind of amazement in his voice.

"Yes, I come from very far away, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to go back…" Davids voice tapered off at the end as he sat and thought about his life before. It would seem that over the past eleven years he's been in Alagaësia he's forgotten his mothers name. Did he have any pets?

Murtagh broke him from his thoughts, "Aquila could bring you back home."

That caused David to start laughing, drawing the attention of the two dragons. "Where," David took a deep breath to compose himself, "Where I am from dragons were a myth–fantasy. Should I return in the back of one my people would most likely try to kill her." _And then dissect her to find out more about dragons. Then ask where I found her._

Aquila raised her head and placed her snout against Davids forehead and hummed. It sent vibrations throughout his body that melted away his bad thoughts. It always brought a smile to his face.

The hatchling chirped and crawled up Murtagh's shirt before curling around his shoulders. Murtagh smiled at him and scratched beneath its chin, causing it to stretch out and begin purring. He laughed and turned to David, "They're like cats."

"When they are young like that definitely." Aquila snorted in mock affront.

"Don't even start with me Aquila you acted just like the hatchling."

"Hatchling?" Murtagh asked.

"Well you still haven't given him a name. What else am I going to call him?"

"I see… You called it a him right?" Even if David had said yes, Murtagh was too deep in thought to hear him.

Murtagh suddenly tensed up, "Somebody is here."

David stayed relaxed. He never has his barriers protecting his mind anymore. He knew the only living thing near their group were the fish in the lake, but he was still confused. "What do you mean? There is nobody around here for miles."

"Something, foreign, brushed against my mind."

Realization dawned on David, "Murtagh don't close your mind to him."

Murtagh looked at him, confused, "Why would I–"

"Actually that's a good tip. Alright young rider first lesson," David threw his arm over Murtagh's shoulder, "Do not close your mind off from your dragon. What you should do is join your consciences together until you think and act as one. Although," David looked at the young dragon, "You can wait to mingle your consciences when he gets a little older, for now just share each other's thoughts."

Murtagh looked at the hatchling on his shoulders, "You mean what I felt was him?"

"Of course."

Murtagh must have done what he said because his face gained a small smile and he turned to David, "He's curious."

David grinned with him, "They always are at that age."

David stood up from Murtagh's side and walked over to the lake. He kneeled down and peered at the waters surface, "Dramur kópa."

Nothing happened at first but then a part of the water stilled and turned dark until an image rippled into view. The image revealed an image of Galbatorix. David spoke again so he could hear whatever Galbatorix was saying.

"Are your men ready Ephraim?"

"Yes your majesty."

"You will set out for Surda immediately. It is there that you will encounter the Varden, and when you do you will do whatever is necessary to find my son."

"But your majesty he was taken by that dragon. The Varden might not even have him."

"Then explain to me why the dragon took my son! Why, out of everyone, was he the one the dragon captured? It's because it was given orders too."

"Your majesty?"

"The Varden has gotten word of my sons existence and they sent that beast to come and take him away from me, and I want you and your solders to bring him back."

"What of the other rider with the Varden?"

"Let nothing get in your way of finding my son." Galbatorix waved his general away, "That will be all."

Ephraim bowed, "Yes your majesty." He left the room, presumably to start leading his men towards the Varden.

David released the image and sat back. He was surprised that he was able to scry Galbatorix at all. What worried him was that Galbatorix did not tell Ephraim not to kill Eragon or Saphira. But he was pretty sure they would be able to handle themselves.

David returned to the others and saw the hatchling was inspecting Aquila's face. "Find a name yet?" He looked over at Murtagh for an answer.

"No," Murtagh signed, "I tried using some of the names of past dragons but I guess he didn't like any of them."

"Ah you'll find it eventually." David sat back against Aquila and watched the clouds drifting by when he remembered something.

"Hey, Murtagh?"

"What?"

"Your finding dinner tonight."


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>Aquila had been the first to notice.<p>

Decorating the northern horizon was an odd black mass. She pointed it out to David, unsure as to what it was. When he saw it David tried to think of what it could possibly be. There wasn't much to the north except Urû'baen, and once he thought that David knew what that mass was.

"Adurna!" A ball of water rose from the lake and doused the fire. Murtagh shouted in protest.

"What are you doing?!"

"We have to go." David picked Murtagh up from the ground and spun him around. He pointed to the mass on the horizon, "You see that?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"That is the army Galbatorix sent to fight against the Varden." Murtagh didn't protest any farther as he picked up the hatchling–whom still didn't have a name–and followed David onto Aquila's back.

Making another saddle out of shadows David looked back to the ground to see Murtagh still standing on the ground. "Really?! Reisa!"

Murtagh shot up into the saddle rather roughly. "What was that for?!"

"You know eventually he," David jabbed a finger at the hatchling, "is going to grow up to be this size. You will end up having to climb onto him when he is this size."

David secured the green egg and Saphira's Eldunarí against his lap as Aquila rose into the air with a beat of her wings. _Aquila fly towards the soldiers. I want to see what we're up against._

Aquila agreed by heading towards the horizon holding the mass of soldiers. As they grew closer the hoard grew larger and larger. The ranks stretched to about three miles, and the back of the ranks wasn't even visible, "Holy shit."

David turned to look at Murtagh, "Better watch your mouth Murtagh we have little ones on board." Murtagh just hit him upside the head.

"The Varden are supposed to fight against this? How do they expect to win?"

"Well for starters they have three dragons and their riders on their side. Although two they don't know about, and one of those two is a hatchling."

_I will take great pleasure in the Varden's surprise as I rip through the Empires ranks. _Aquila spoke to both Murtagh and David.

"You see? They'll be fine. And this is actually the first battle you're going to be in isn't it?"

_Yes_ David heard and felt her anticipation.

"Well you chose a wonderful first battle," said Murtagh, "One with thousands of enemy soldiers who, might I add, has what look to be catapults."

_I will easily burn them_. Murtagh couldn't argue with that.

"Alright so if the troops have already made it this far, then Varden probably already knows about them. Eragon would have scryed Nasuada which would make him leave Ellesméra and rejoin the Varden. I don't want them to see us just yet though…" _Hide up in the clouds Aquila_. Aquila rose until her legs were just skimming the clouds beneath her.

Turning in the saddle David faced his back to Aquila's neck and crossed his legs, setting the egg and Eldunarí in his lap. "For now I guess we can just fly above the soldiers."

"When will they reach the Varden?"

"About a day. They're moving pretty quickly." They sat in the saddle as the day passed by.

"You still haven't named him." David pointed to the hatchling after a long period of silence.

"I don't know what to name him. He's shot down every suggestion I've thought of." Murtagh sounded frustrated.

"We're they all past dragon names?"

"Yes, most of them."

"Maybe he wants a name unique to himself?" The hatchling chirped in agreement.

David turned to watch as the sun set, casting an array of colors on the clouds drifting beneath them. _It's like the calm before the storm._

_And what a storm it will be._

David looked up towards Aquila's head _Your excited aren't you?_

What he saw was the impression of a grin _I cannot wait for the day when I can fight alongside you._

David smiled and patted her neck _Neither can__ I_. An excited series of squeaks interrupted their moment of conversation. Turning to look at Murtagh and the hatchling David raised a brow, "What is going on over there?"

Murtagh grinned in accomplishment, "I finally found a name that he likes."

Now David understood the squeaking, "And what is the name?"

"Thorn." The hatchling stood up straight with pride when he heard his name.

"It's a good name," He looked up to Murtagh, "He'll definitely be a thorn in Galbatorix's backside, eh?" Aquila contained her roar of amusement but still shook from her laughs. Murtagh just hit him on the head again.

Aquila drifted lower until she was a little ways beneath the clouds. In the distance they could see little lanterns flickering to life in the darkness. Thousands of tents were decorating the ground south of the Jiet River. The number of the Varden may have heartened David in the past, but from the size of the army about to attack them it filled him with despair.

_Do not worry so little duck. They are not alone. They have a secret weapon._

_Yes. A weapon so secret even they don't know about it._

"What will they do, d'you think?"

David looked Murtagh in the eye, "Who? The Varden?"

"Yeah."

"What do you mean what would they do?"

"When they find out that it's you and I flying in with two dragons when we're supposed to be dead."

"Well…first we'll let them get over the shock of seeing Aquila and then deal with whatever comes next." David shrugged his shoulders with indifference.

"…You really do suck with plans don't you?" asked Murtagh.

"Do I look like a guy with a plan?" David gestured to himself.

Murtagh looked at David for a few moments before deciding, "Yes you do."

David rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, looks can be deceiving."

Banking to the right Aquila circled around the Varden, taking in how small their army really was against the Empire's. _It's hard to believe they win against the Empire, and at that time they had Murtagh._

_Murtagh was fighting unwillingly. And you should remember that the Varden gain the help of the dwarves and the elves._

_That's true. And I hope by now Eragon has made the elves a little more welcoming towards humans._

_You are just basing your thoughts off of Eragon's sword fighting instructor, and he was only acting that way out of fright. Tell me Aquila why would he be afraid huh? It's because he thinks it would have been better if Saphira hatched for an elf. Believing that if one was to hatch for an elf then everything would be fine and they would have hope. But instead it hatched for Eragon, a human, only bringing hope to thousands of others and disappointing the elves._

_I agree… _Aquila was slow to answer, trying to think of something to say _that the way Vanir acted was harsh, but one mans beliefs does not equal another's. Do not condemn all of the elves because of the way Vanir had acted._

David sighed within his mind _Very well._

Landing about a mile from the Varden's camp the group sat and waited for when the battle would begin. David figured Eragon would be there within the next day or so, and following his arrival would be the battle. _Let's hope Saphira misses Aquila's smell in the heat of battle._


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days the air was filled with tense anticipation. Most came from the Varden and Empire's soldiers, but their little group had their own anticipation for the upcoming battle. Aquila was more excited than anything, prepared to fly into battle and finally reveal herself to the masses.<p>

To try and make her let go of some of that energy David told her to go practice some kind of aerial maneuvers while he stayed on the ground with Murtagh and Thorn. She did as he said and flew high in the air until she was just an undefinable shape in the sky.

Murtagh saw David massage his temples, as if trying to ward off a headache. "Are you well, David?"

David removed his hands from his temples and looked up to Murtagh, "Yeah, but our minds are so joined together I can feel her every emotion and read her every thought. Her excitement at just the thought of fighting and revealing herself is overwhelming."

"If it is her thoughts that are bothering you, why send her off?" Murtagh motioned up to the sky where they last saw Aquila.

"So I can begin teaching you a little…and so I don't have to deal with her constant fidgeting."

Murtagh seemed to understand that he wanted Aquila to let out some of her energy, but he seemed perplexed when David said he would teach him. "You want to…teach me something? What?"

David crossed his legs and sat in front of Murtagh, "How much of the ancient language do you know?"

That was how they spent their morning. David taught Murtagh some of the ancient language he didn't know, almost to the point where Murtagh would be fluent. Turns out he had learned the language from his mother but had forgotten some of it over time.

David helped teach him what he forgot while Thorn sunbathed off to the side. He had grown pretty quickly since he hatched. At about a week old Thorn's shoulder was just shy of reaching Murtagh's knee.

David and Murtagh were in the middle of an almost fluent conversation in the ancient when Aquila contacted David _The young rider has come._

Breaking his conversation with Murtagh David looked at the Varden's camp and he could have sworn it looked a little more lively, but from their distance he could quite make out the shape of Saphira's form.

_You know what I've just thought of?_

_What?_

_I never thought of how Brom would react to seeing Saphira, even if she is in her Eldunarí._

_He will be overjoyed little duck. Why are you so worried?_

_Well Brom might not even know of the existence of Eldunarí and here I am possibly about to tell him one of the dragons most treasured secrets._

_He may already know about it little duck. And you only need to tell Brom about Saphira, not what she is or anything about it._

_Alright. _"Murtagh, when the battle is over and we are with the Varden, don't tell anyone about the egg," when Murtagh began trying to protest David spoke over him, "Or about Saphira." As he said this David gestured to Saphira's Eldunarí.

"David we took the eggs so we could use them in the war against Galbatorix! And we could use Saphira's help!"

"No, we only got the eggs because you wanted to get Thorn, we were just lucky enough to get both of them both. And Saphira's existence is going to stay between you, me, Thorn, Aquila, and Brom."

"You know who the egg will hatch for and you're just going to keep that a secret?"

"I will not keep it a secret from the one he hatches for," Davids voice was soothing, "But whether or not they will want to be a rider in this war I shall leave up to them."

Murtagh sighed in acceptance, "Fine, but why tell Brom about Saphira?"

David raised his brow at Murtagh, "Because Saphira was his dragon and he has every right to know about her. That and she wouldn't be happy if we kept her a secret from him would she?"

Murtagh conceded his point, "No I suppose not."

When evening time came Aquila landed on the ground behind them, stretching her wings above them before curling up on the ground, tired from her full day of flying. They all looked up when they heard a challenging roar echo from the Varden's camp. "Well Saphira sounds ready for battle." remarked David.

With the battle not until morning they decided to eat a dinner of apples–Thorn eating a deer Aquila brought back for him–and sat back against Aquila's side and watch as the Varden's tents lit up the night, accompanied by the lights from Empire soldiers.

David looked over at Murtagh and saw he still didn't have a shirt on. They had been unable to get any new clothes since they left. Removing the vest from over his tunic he gave it to Murtagh. He took the best and looked at it with confusion. "What is this for?"

"We're about to go into a battle. I wouldn't feel comfortable if you fought while totally shirtless."

Murtagh seemed grateful as he pulled the vest on, "Thanks." David nodded his head and silently whispered protection spells over Murtagh. If Murtagh noticed the spells being put over him he said nothing as he laid down and allowed Thorn to curl up next to him.

David laid back as well and watched as Aquila's wing slowly fanned out above them, blocking the outside world from view.

* * *

><p>They all jumped awake when they heard the distant sound of an alarm horn ringing. Aquila's wing snapped open from above them, allowing Murtagh and David to stand up from the ground. They saw that the people of the Varden had moved forward, making them realize the battle had started.<p>

Aquila stood up with an air of excitement radiating off of her in waves. As Thorn scrambled onto her back David created a saddle for him and Murtagh to sit in. Apparently David and Murtagh were being too slow, making Aquila begin to fidget even more _Hurry up!_

_Alright alright! Stop moving and we might be able to climb onto you._ She didn't stop moving but David and Murtagh did eventually get into the saddle. Before she took off David put the Saphira and the egg into a bag he had made along with the saddle. He didn't want to have to focus too much on them while he was trying to fight or use magic.

Shooting up into the sky Aquila rose until she was well above the battle. They watched as the Varden and the Empire clashed together. Eragon and Saphira were placed someways behind the front line of soldiers. After awhile of the Varden getting nowhere against the Empire soldiers Eragon and Saphira rushed forward and began cutting through the enemy soldiers themselves.

They lazily flew around in the sky as the battle waged on below them. Aquila patiently waited for David to tell her when she could show herself bit he never did. He sensed her growing agitation and sent calming thoughts over the bond _Soon Aquila, soon. I'm waiting for the perfect moment._

Once he said that he saw dwarves coming in from the east. What he also saw was Saphira flying up towards them from the ground _Shit, Aquila move!_

She felt his urgency and immediately shot to her left, away from the oncoming dwarves. David watched as Saphira stopped to hover on the air, both she and Eragon letting out a loud howl of greeting to the dwarves appearance. They returned to the ground and Aquila flew back to her original position. The Varden seemed to fight with a renewed vigor.

Rising once again from the battle Saphira and Eragon flew off in the direction of the Jiet River. They weren't gone for very long before they returned and landed before the dwarves. _Roran must have made it. I'll be honest I forgot all about him._

_Yes yes that wonderful. Now when can we enter the fight?_

_I figured we would do it at the same time Murtagh did in the book, just without killing the dwarf king, Hrothgar._

_You are too late for that David._

_What do you mean?_ David was confused by what Aquila had told him.

_It would seem that whatever spellcasters are left with the empire had banded together and took out the ones protecting Hrothgar. Eragon was not able to save him in time._

David froze on the saddle. Murtagh noticed and tried asking him what was wrong but David didn't answer. _He is dead?_

_Yes little duck. Though Murtagh was not the one to kill him, it seemed this was always the battle that would take him._

Sadness creeped into David at the thought of the dwarf kings death _Well then, it would only be right to avenge him wouldn't you say?_

It was like a dam had been released as Aquila was filled with pure joy at just the thought of fighting. Letting out a deafening roar Aquila dove towards the nearest cluster of Empire soldiers. He could see that the battle below had come to an absolute stand-still at Aquila's sudden appearance. Even though the Empire had known of Aquila's existence, they had figured she would have been somewhere else when they hadn't seen her at the beginning of the battle.

Their shocked state allowed Aquila to descend upon the group of soldiers. She released a torrent of flames onto the cluster of soldiers before snapping her wings out to glide over the armies. Lowering herself enough so she could swipe at any soldiers she passed over.

A beat of her wings pushed them into the sky as they flew towards where the Varden needed the most help. "You could have warned me we were going to fight before diving like that!" Murtagh yelled at him.

David answering laugh was lost to the wind as Aquila dove down for a second time and allowed her flames to burn the Empire soldiers. She snapped a couple of them in her jaws before taking to the sky once more.

She released the soldiers from her jaws and would have dropped to the ground once more, but a roar from behind them made Aquila fly around to face the oncoming sapphire dragon.

It seemed that they had yet to catch on that they aren't enemies for Saphira released her own torrent of flames at Aquila. She avoided the flames with ease and allowed Saphira to fly over them. Aquila turned around to face her once again and hovered in the air, waiting to see what she would do next.

She didn't disappoint as she raced towards Aquila, seemingly intending to fight with her head on. Aquila sent her own current of flames at Saphira, but with their connected minds David knew that the flames would not do any harm, for they were what Aquila had been working on. These flames do not burn.

While they were distracted by the flames Aquila dove back towards the ground, intent on finishing off the last of the Empire soldiers when Aquila was struck in her thigh. Racing past them was Eragon, and following after him was Saphira. Aquila gave an enraged roar as she turned her body and dove at Saphira.

The jarring impact almost threw Murtagh off of the saddle as Aquila forced Saphira's wings against her body and dove for the ground with Saphira caught in her talons. David used magic to protect Aquila's stomach from any attacks Eragon decided to try with his sword.

Any attempt Saphira made to try and get herself free was futile as they neared the ground. The Varden below them looked up, an any happiness at winning the battled was replaced with despair as they saw their rider about to be crushed into the ground.

Aquila snapped out her wings and hovered above the ground before promptly dropping Saphira with a loud thud. She landed next to and reared back as if to release a jet of flames. Saphira cringed back, fully expecting the flames, but all Aquila did was release an ear-splitting roar before retreating a little ways away from the Varden.

David jumped out of the saddle and looked at Aquila's wound, he was far enough from the Varden that they would not be able to tell that it was him but he still lifted his hood for precaution. The wound was not so bad, for Aquila's size it was more of a scratch really. He held his hand up to the wound and spoke "Waíse heill" and watched as her skin (scales, whatever) knit back together.

He heard Aquila growl low in her throat. He looked up to see she was looking at something behind him. He turned around to see that Eragon had climbed off of Saphira and was slowly walking towards them, Saphira trailing behind him warily and ready to fight if necessary.

Up in the saddle David heard a much smaller growl and realized is was Thorn. Eragon must have seen him because his steps faltered. "You can stop right there, boy." David made it so that the shadows changed his voice, making it seem like each of his words was followed by whispering echoes. He would wait for the others to reveal his identity. Murtagh seemed to understand what he was doing, as he blocked his face from view with a curtain of hair.

"Who are you?" Eragons voice had changed since they last spoke. It seemed to have a more musical quality to it,man devil remembered it was because he had attended that elf festival.

"You will find out soon enough." Everyone could hear the amusement in his tone.

"The leader of the Varden would like to speak with you."

"Does she? Well then best not keep her waiting." David lifted the hood of his cloak and allowed it to cover his features. Murtagh stayed on Aquila's back as they followed Eragon and Saphira towards the Varden's encampment. Saphira occasionally throwing looks back towards Aquila.

They were walking for only a little while before a grim looking blonde man stopped directly in front of them. He looked at Aquila and David with caution before turning his attention to Eragon. Davids lips quicker when the man punched Eragon on the chin.

David realized this was Roran and he was telling Eragon the Ra'zac had taken Katrina and wants to rescue her. _I want nothing to do with that mission._

They continued walking. David ignored the conversation going on next to him as he though of how it would go when he revealed that he and Murtagh were still alive, adding on the fact that they're both riders David wasn't sure how this would go.

Eragon stopped and swept back the flap to one of the pavilions. Roran entered first and Eragon gestured for David to follow. When he entered the pavilion he contacted Murtagh _Try to keep you face covered for awhile._ Murtagh did as he suggested and warily slid down Aquila's side, landing unsteadily on the ground with a loud thump.

Once Murtagh passed into the pavilion Eragon allowed the entrance to close. Saphira stayed outside to presumably keep an eye on Aquila. Inside the tent was Brom, standing off to the left as he watched the heated discussion between Arya and Nasuada.

They stopped bickering and the trios attention shifted towards the new arrivals. When she saw Eragon among them her eyes filled with relief. When he walked up to her she threw her arms around him in relief, "We were worried. When you disappeared with that dragon we assumed the worst."

She looked over at David, Murtagh and Roran. "And who might they be?"

Bringing Roran forward Eragon introduced him to both Nasuada and Arya before turning back to the two "strangers" in front of the entrance. "They are the ones who rode in with the dragon. As for who is the rider, I do not know."

A happy squeak sounded from the entrance. Everyone looked to see a red dragon wiggle its way through the flap and climb up onto Murtagh's shoulder. Everybody stared, stunned, as Murtagh casually scratched the hatchlings chin.

"Impossible." The whispered word came from Brom at the same time Arya drew her sword and pointed it at them.

"Who are you? Have you been sent here by Galbatorix?" Her voice was cold and demanding.

They were all taken aback when both Murtagh and David snorted in laughter. "There is no need to fret Dröttningu. We have nothing to do with the Mad King." Hearing the stronger call Arya a princess set everyone even more on edge, for technically he should not have known that.

"Then if not, where did you get that hatchling? the only remaining eggs in Alagaësia were with Galbatorix."

Awkwardly scratching the back of his head David spoke, "Well, I mean we were in Urû'baen at one point–but he didn't know who we were!" David rushed to finish the sentence when Arya looked as though she was about to stab him.

"Then who are you?"

Allowing his voice return to normal David raised his hand to remove the hood of his cloak. When his face was revealed he allowed his amusement to show, "Has it really been so long that none of you recognized me?" Murtagh revealed his face as well, allowing his smirk to be seen.

Everyone in the tent—besides Roran—was looking at them in astonishment. Arya's was not as prominent, although as she stared at David he saw her emotions flash through her eyes, too fast for him to decipher.

"Prove it." The suspicious words came from the ever suspicious Brom. _It's good to see he's still alive._

"You are the father of Eragon and the step-father of Murtagh." David gestured to Murtagh. Brom seemed to be slipping but still seemed unsure. David sighed, "I know where over two hundred dragon eggs can be found."

Brom accepted the last statement and walked up to David and Murtagh. He drew them each into their own hug. "I am glad to see you both are alive and well."

His presence was replaced by Eragon who drew them both into a hug as well, his eyes were glassy from unshed tears. "I believed you both to be dead."

David laughed lightly and replied, "You didn't think we would leave you so easily did you?" Eragon returned to stand by Roran and Brom.

Coming up to David, Nasuada stood and slightly bowed, "Welcome, Argetlam, it is an honor to make your acquaintance." David bowed his head back, "It is a pleasure to be here." When Nasuada stood in front of Murtagh the air around them seemed to shift as they greeted each other as friends. Very close friends.

Arya was the last to come up. She slowly stepped up to David, as if unbelieving that he was actually there. She brought up here hand and dragged her fingertips lightly along his jaw before returning her hand to her side. "How is it that you are alive? I lost you that day in the tunnels."

"When the Urgals brought us out of the tunnels, Aquila rescued us."

The unfamiliar name seemed to click within Nasuada's mind, "Is that the name of the dragon."

"Aye, that is her name."

"Do you know who her rider would be?"

In response David removed the leather glove from his left hand and showed it to everyone in the room. "Who did you think her rider would be?"

Eragon and Brom seemed the most shocked out of everyone else in the tent, "You've been a rider this entire time?" The question came from Eragon.

"Indeed I have been, and I'm sorry I never told you sooner. I never believed it to be the right time."

"How did you come across her?" The question came from Nasuada. "The only eggs left were those with Galbatorix and none of them had had the same coloring as her."

David allowed himself a few moments to think of how he would start his explanation. "Eleven years ago I lost my remaining family, my mother, to a fire. With nowhere to go I fled into the Spine with nothing but the clothes on my back. I was forced to adapt to living in the forest as I made my way throughout the Spine.

It was only a couple of days later when I found her egg in a river. I did not know it was an egg at first, of course. Thinking it was just a pretty stone I took it with me wherever I went. It was only a few weeks later that what I once thought was a stone turned out to be an egg when it began hatching. I was understandably surprised when it turned out to be a dragon egg. After she hatched I traveled from town to town as she grew older, keeping her a secret from Alagaësia."

Brom spoke up after David finished his story, "I remember you."

David looked at Brom for an explanation. "It was the same time, around eleven years ago, when Eragon got lost in the Spine. When the town saw him again he was accompanied by a man with auburn hair and striking aqua eyes. I never made the connection between you two until just now."

David nodded his head. "Yes I did find him while in the Spine and I helped him return home. It was maybe a couple days after that when Aquila hatched for me."

"I remember little of my time lost in the Spine," Eragon was next to speak, "but what I do know is that you are the reason I was able to leave the Spine. Without you I may have died, and I wish to thank you." Eragon gained a blank look in his eyes before focusing once more on David. "Saphira gives her gratitude as well."

"You are welcome."

The silence they had descended into was broken by Thorns purring. They turned to see Murtagh holding him as if he were a baby and scratching his stomach. "Your story explains how you obtained your dragon, but not how you have managed to get a hold of a dragon who should be in the hands of Galbatorix." Nasuada was looking between David and Murtagh, silently demanding how they had come across the red dragon.

Murtagh didn't seem like he would be speaking anytime soon so David spoke, "We did tell you we were in Urû'baen." David pointed out.

"Why would you go off to Urû'baen? You could have returned to the Varden. Or being a rider you could have gone with Eragon to the elves to be trained as a proper rider."

David felt slightly offended at Arya's last sentence, "You do not believe that over the past eleven years I am not already a proper rider?"

"It is not that you are not a proper rider," Arya soothed, "but there are many things a rider should need to know that you may not."

David nodded his head in acknowledgement but continued with the story, "We did not return to the Varden because when I told Murtagh one of the eggs in Galbatorix's possession would hatch for him, he had me agree to help him try to steal the egg." He gestured to Thorn, "As you can see, we were successful."

"How did you know the egg would hatch for Murtagh?" asked Nasuada.

David shrugged indifferently, "I knew." Nasuada waited for him to explain further, but when no more information was coming forth she went to speak again but David interrupted her, "I will say no more in the matter." She reluctantly let the issue go, but David was sure she would eventually bring it up again.

Nasuada settled for another question, "When you obtained the dragons egg–" murtagh cut her off, "Thorn. His name is Thorn."

Nasuada nodded her acknowledgement and continued, "when you obtained Thorns egg, were you able to get the green egg as well?"

David didn't miss a beat, "Unfortunately Galbatorix caught up with me before I was able to get the other egg." He sighed as if disappointed he wasn't able to get both eggs.

"What do you mean Galbatorix caught up with you?" The worried question came from Arya.

"I was getting the eggs when Galbatorix found me."

"And he let you go?" The incredulous question came from Brom.

"Oh no, he fought me. But I was able to distract him enough to get away. I was forced to leave the other egg if I wanted to escape."

"When you were in Urû'baen, did you find out anything that could be important?" Nasuada seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"What do you mean?" David looked at her intently.

"What do you know about the son of Galbatorix?"


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>Davids eyebrows rose up to his hairline. He was completely taken aback with the question and struggled to respond.<p>

It seemed that Muratgh saved him from replying when he barked out a laugh that drew everyone's attention. "Yeah, we know him pretty well." There was an amused smirk upon his face.

The response drew everyone's attention, although they seemed to miss Murtagh's amusement. "You know Galbatorix's son? You've met him?" Nasuada inquired.

"Oh sure. Many times." Davids lips quirked slightly from Murtagh's responses. He could also feel Aquila's slight amusement.

"Would you be able to tell us about him?"

"Why don't you talk to him yourself?" David raised a brow and glanced over at Murtagh. _He's going to tell them I'm his son? Galbatorix doesn't even have a son._

The question seemed to confuse everyone in the tent. Roran was the one to speak next, "What are you saying?"

Murtagh put Thorn onto his shoulders as he patted Davids shoulder. "The prince himself is in our midst."

Total, absolute silence followed Murtagh's words. They all looked at David in varying degrees of mistrust, betrayal, and disbelief. But before the situation could escalate into something bad David whacked Murtagh over the head, "Shut up Murtagh. You and I both know I'm not his son."

The betrayal and disbelief left the others eyes but they still looked at him with slight mistrust. David huffed and explained, "When we were in Urû'baen we posed as brothers and worked as the castles servants. Galbatorix took special interest in me because of my abilities. When he searched my mind I gave him false memories Murtagh and I had created. The woman we used to pose as our mother was someone Murtagh had seen once in Gil'ead. Apparently Galbatorix had an affair with her at some point, and because of that he believed me to be his son."

"How do we know you aren't really his son?" The question was asked by a very suspicious Nasuada.

"Because I am not originally from Alagaësia." _That is true though_ "After my father died when I was fourteen my mother and I traveled across the seas and came here to Alagaësia. We stayed in our home ever since. Until it burned down and took my mothers life.

That woman couldn't be my mother anyway, she posed as our fake mother."

Everyone relaxed now that they knew David wasn't really the son of Galbatorix. But Nasuada continued the topic. "It was said that Galbatorix was teaching his son in the ways of magic. Is this true?" Davids following silence answered her question.

"What has he taught you?"

"That is something I will keep to myself."

Nasuada didn't seem to want to accept his answer, "Whatever Galbatorix has taught you could be potentially dangerous and you need to tell me–" David cut her off. His anger seemed to attract the shadows, for they altered his voice once again.

"I have no reason to tell you anything. You may use the excuse that the information he taught me was dangerous–and some of it was–but the real reason you wish for me to tell you is because you want to evaluate my strength. Do not deny it!" He shouted the last sentence at Nasuada when she went to do exactly that. "Your shadow tells me what you will not. And they tell me you are frightened of me, because I am a free rider nobody knows anything about. I am unpredictable." His anger slowly faded away, along with the shadows who both altered his voice and told him what Nasuada was feeling.

He was surprised at his new, and unexpected, ability with the shadows. He decided to investigate it further, at a later time.

"You are right," Nasuadas voice was calm, "I am scared because I know nothing about you, and I don't know who's side you are on. You could be secretly working with Galbatorix. But if you were to tell us what you learned as Galbatorix's student then I might be able to trust that you are with the Varden."

"I am afraid, my lady, that I have no wish to tell you. Any of you." He did not know why he felt like he shouldn't tell them anything of what he had learned. He believed that his lessons with Galbatorix should be kept quiet. It could also be because of the vow he had made as Neil.

Nasuada sighed in what seemed to be disappointment, "Then in that case I will be unable to trust you to be a part of the Varden. You will have to be confined in some way, or at least have someone be watching you at all times."

What she said brought anger not only to David, but to Aquila as well. They heard a short, angry roar from above the pavilion before it was ripped out from above them, revealing Aquila's angry form and the surrounding crowd, who was once gazing up at Aquila with awe now backing up with fright. Aquila placed her head defiantly in front of Nasuada and gave another loud and angry roar. Letting Nasuada know she was unaccepting of her decision.

Saphira was unable to stop her because Aquila had somehow pinned her down to the ground with her front legs.

Aquila stopped roaring when David laid his hand on her cheek. "It's alright Aquila. Her caution is understandable," he looked at Nasuada, "but unnecessary." His next words were in the ancient language, "My loyalties in this war are not with the Empire. And if I find the Varden to be a worthy cause then I shall help you."

Arya translated the words for Nasuada who nodded her head in reply, "Then there will be no need to confine you," Aquila relaxed slightly, "but I will still have someone watch you." Only to tense up again. She reared back her head and released a stream of flames onto Nasuada.

Everybody screamed in horror at her actions. But when the stream ended they were confused to see her still standing. Even she seemed confused. They looked at David when he spoke, "She says you are lucky she had enough self-control not to actually burn you where you stand."

Aquila retracted her head and allowed Saphira to stand back up. She looked off into the distance as if nothing just happened.

David smiled, "So, where shall I be staying?"

* * *

><p>David looked at the tent he had been given.<p>

It was placed at the edge of the camp so Aquila could easily lay next to the tent, though the door was not big enough for her to push her head through.

To the left of the tents opening was a small bed, and on the other side of the tent was a desk like table where a small candle lit up the tent. It wasn't much and it made him mourn the loss of his room in Urû'baen.

He sank onto the bed. He was not happy with Nasuada trying to find out more about him in such a way, but he understood that she was a leader and was just trying to do what was best for the Varden. He may have done the same thing, but he never was very fond of someone with leadership. He's afraid they will try to gain some kind of power over him and use him.

Davids thoughts were interrupted by a voice from the other side of his tents entrance. "David, may I come in?" The voice belonged to Arya.

He stood up from the bed and responded, "You may enter."

Pushing aside the tent flap Arya came into the tent and inspected her surroundings until her eyes finally landed on Davids form. She walked further into the tent until she was standing a foot in front of him. David didn't know why she was here and it didn't look like she was about to speak anytime soon.

David turned from her and knelt down and felt beneath his bed. He drew out a black bag from underneath and stood back up in front of Arya. "I was not entirely truthful when i said I was unable to get both eggs." The bag of shadows slowly melted away and revealed the emerald green egg sitting innocently in Davids hands.

Arya looked up at him with slight disbelief and amazement, but said nothing. David continued, "I said nothing because I wasn't sure if you wanted to risk the danger of becoming a rider during the war."

Arya was mesmerized as she looked at the egg. She brushed her hand against it, as if to take it, but she retracted her hand and looked up at David. "I have always wished to become a rider. But you are right when you say there are dangers. It may be wise to refrain from becoming a rider, or it may be better to become a rider. I will not know for certain."

David nodded and the shadows encased the egg once again as David returned it underneath his bed.

"I was afraid." David looked into Arya's eyes but she kept her emotions hidden.

"Why were you afraid?" David murmured.

"When the Urgals had dragged you into the tunnels I went after you. I had found you, I spoke to you, but the Urgals escaped me. I had no choice but to turn around, or I may have gotten lost in the maze of tunnels." She gripped Davids arm and stared deep into his eyes. "Why did you not come back to the Varden? Why would you risk yourself by going to Urû'baen? It wasn't safe!"

"Safe or not, Arya, I gave Murtagh my word that I would help him to get the dragon egg from Galbatorix. If I hadn't then he would have just gone and done it by himself. My mind would not have been at ease knowing he would have been in Urû'baen with no help." argued David.

"You had the ability to keep him from going to Urû'baen. You had no reason to–" David didn't allow her to continue.

"Arya it no longer matters. What's done is done and it would be best to forget it."

He knew Arya wished to argue more about it but he had no desire to speak about it any longer.

He had thought she would leave after that, but instead she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest, her head resting beneath his chin. The action surprised him, but he hesitantly returned the hug and awkwardly patted her back before pulling away. Once she released him Arya left without another word.

David blinked in slight shock as the tent flaps settled. It was as if she had never even been there. David sat on the bed and stared blankly at the ground. He couldn't wrap his mind around why Arya would have done that.

_You know why David._ Aquila's voice calmed Davids confused thoughts.

He focused his thoughts on every situation when he interacted with Arya. Admittedly there weren't very many. From what he could see, she acted differently around him then she did with anyone else. He was pretty sure she doesn't go around and hug people, or gently touch their face. There was only option that made sense to him, and he wasn't sure if he wanted it to be true.

_Does Arya have…feelings for me?_


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Ok guys I'm finished I noticed some of you think I've made Arya's interest a little too instant and I totally agree with you. When I start writing the next story (whenever that will be) I will try to slow it down a bit and make her more in character. Whether or not David will return her affections I don't know. And if he does it will be slow.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
